Shattered Dragon, Frowning Clown
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: 'The past and the present will clash, As the nightmare unfolds into reality, Clown and Dragon will be swapped, When time becomes unstable, They decide the fate of the world.' Nalu, Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, and more.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.

* * *

Shattered Dragon, Frowning Clown

Prologue: Lonely Nightmares

_'I will always be here. We will walk the skies together forever.'_

_Birdflight, _

_Super Edition: Firestar's Quest,_

_By Erin hunter._

A young pink haired boy tossed and turned on a bright colored bed appearing to have nightmares. A girl with blonde hair watched him with concern in her soft brown eyes. She sat in a chair that was at the bedside, "Natsu..." She whispered as Natsu seemed to be in pain.

"Lucy...what's wrong? Why are you up at this hour?" Happy said flying up to her to be at eye level.

"Well I can't really sleep with someone in my bed. And well..." Lucy watched as Natsu moved around roughly as he was fighting. "...I can't really wake him up."

Happy watched in concern too and it seemed his wings and ears drooped down a bit. "Natsu's been having these kind of nightmares for about a month now. Every time he wakes up in the morning he seems so scared and frightened, I asked him what's wrong. But all he does is acts like he notices me there for the first time and smiles like nothing happened."

"If he knew that every night he has these nightmares, then why did he stay here?" Lucy asked confused at Natsu's actions.

"Natsu said that even in reality he can't escape the nightmares and that somehow when he's with you the nightmares disappear from his thoughts." Lucy blushed at that sentence. "So he came here to rid the nightmares from his mind. Actually trying to get some peaceful sleep after a month of this."

"So that's why he's been acting so strange lately. I mean he hasn't even been very ecstatic when going on a mission. It was almost like he was avoiding going on missions." Lucy ran her fingers through his spiky pink hair which was surprisingly soft. The action calmed him down a bit. "Why didn't he tell me? Aren't I his nakama?"

"Natsu doesn't like to get anyone involved in his problems. Also Natsu doesn't like being alone. After Igneel left him alone in the world, he developed a fear of being alone. So that's part of the reason of joining the guild, he hated being alone so he joined to find Igneel. But after a while he gained friends and now he's not so lonely. But living in that little cottage by ourselves is a little lonely. That's why when you joined Lucy he started to come over to your house. He said that being around you, he felt safer and not as lonely as he felt before." Happy said with a grin on his face as he said the last part.

Lucy blushed and removed her hand from Natsu's hair. "So that's why he tries so hard when he's fighting, he doesn't want to lose his nakama has he did when he lost Igneel." Lucy held Natsu's hand and lowered her face to where her blond hair covered her eyes. "He's just like me..."

"uh?" Happy looked at Lucy confused.

"I lost both of my parents so I'm alone in this world too. When I lost mom I was really lonely that not even the servants that were very friendly could get rid of it. So that's why I ran away and found Fairy Tail, just even being here for a short while made my loneliness go away. But when I found out that my dad wanted me back and even almost destroyed the guild in the progress, I didn't want anyone to get involved. But everyone who pulled through made have confidence to stand up to Father. But when he lost everything and turned pretty much good and after seven years I went back to see him and found him dead..."

Tears fell slipped down her face and landed on the sheets of the bed. "...I was suddenly alone in the world. But then Natsu came to cheer up and pulled me away on another mission. Then I realized I really wasn't alone, I had Natsu and all my other nakama." Lucy wiped away a tear with her free hand. "You know at first I was really annoyed that you guys were always sneaking into my house. But...I didn't realize how happy I really was until Father died, and now I always expect to see Natsu's smiling face when I open the door. Because I...I..." Lucy tightened her grip on Natsu's hand.

"You like him don't you, Lucy?" Happy said cheerfully.

"Shhhhh not so loud you cat!" Lucy said shouting softly as much as she could without waking up Natsu, with a blush on her face.

"Oh you didn't denie it that means you do like him." Happy said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Wait till Natsu hears this!"

"You better not tell him or I'll sic Erza on you." Lucy said with a evil glint in her eye. "Or maybe I'll tell Carla all about your embarrassing secrets."

"Fine. Fine I won't tell, Natsu."

"Good..." Lucy yawned and looked at the clock to see it was around midnight. She looked to see Natsu was sleeping peacefully now, she smiled thankful that Natsu was finally getting the sleep he deserved. And she felt happy that she was the cause of it.

She climbed in bed but instead of facing the opposite direction, she wrapped her arms around his right arm and leaned her head against his chest. Falling into a deep sleep very shortly afterward, with Happy not far behind with him sleeping on their pillow. Who knew this would be the last in a long time that anyone would see Natsu Dragneel 'The Salamander' again.

* * *

Allen tossed and turned roughly like he was fighting for his life. "Walker! Wake up!" His sliver eyes snapped open at those words, his breathing was rough like he had been truly fighting.

Frightened sliver eyes looked up to Link who had woke him up. "I'm sorry...Link." Allen sat up and hugged his legs to his chest.

"Walker you've been having these nightmares for a month now." Link sat down in a chair close to the bed. "What are they about anyway?"

"It's the same nightmare over and over again every night. I...don't really understand it myself but in it we're all fighting with everything we got. But it's not enough and all my nakama every one I've met here at the Order is dieing and I can't stop it. There's other people too...strange people with powers like us Exorcists. They all have these symbols on their bodies somewhere. They also lost people on their side too. There is a big huge roar like a...dragon. Then that's when the nightmare starts over again."

"A Dragon roaring in this day and age is impossible, Walker. Just forget about the nightmare and go to sleep. So we can both get some rest. Anyway a nightmare is really all your minds imagination." Link said getting up from the chair and going back to his makeshift bed on the floor.

"your right..." Though even if Link's words did give him some comfort. The nightmare really didn't feel like his imagination. It felt some sort of premonition. Why would the same nightmare happen every night if it wasn't something important.

Allen laid back down and tried to go back to sleep with Timcampy resting next to him in comfort. Comfort that made him feel like he wasn't alone and it made the nightmares go away for that one peacefully night.

Who knew this would be the last in a long time that anyone would see Allen Walker 'The Destroyer Of Time.' again.

* * *

A/N:I know I should be working on The Stranger. But I had to write this down since I just got the inspiration for it. I am working on The Stranger despite writing this prologue. I just finished watching the most recent episode and I just finished reading the most recent chapter of Fairy Tail. And for some reason this idea popped up in my mind. I hope you like it, I think my writing has gotten a little better. And if you had noticed I am a huge fan of NaLu (Natsu x Lucy). Since I had put a paring type in for Fairy Tail I was gonna do one for D. Gray Man like a Allen x Road for this prologue. But I couldn't think up one so I'm going to be doing that probably later on. R&R. Next Chapter 1: The Case of The Missing Nakama.


	2. Chapter1: The Case Of The Missing Nakama

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Case of The Missing Nakama

_'The only thing that can hurt me is being apart from you.'_

_-Oakheart,_

_Special Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy,_

_By: Erin Hunter_

Natsu felt someone roughly shaking him to wake him up. "Wake up!" Some unfamiliar voice yelled.

"Five more minutes, Happy." He said turning over and pulling the covers further over his head.

"Happy? What are you talking about Allen?" Another unfamiliar voice said questioningly.

Well he was already awake so there is no point in going back to sleep. Natsu sat up in the bed and has he did he noticed new people standing there with confused and shocked faces. "Uh? Who are you guys? Where is Lucy and Happy?" He looked around to see he wasn't in Lucy''s room. That's when a thought struck him.

He stood up on the bed and pointed at them. "Oh so your some Dark Gulid aren't ya? Well I won't stand for the kidnapping of the Great Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel!" He said powering his fists up with fire and blasting fire out of his mouth. Which made the girl in the group scream and hide behind her companions. "Now tell me where you hid Lucy?"

The red haired one who looked like a pirate started shaking his hands back and forth. "Look um...Mr we didn't kidnapped you or anyone. We were just waking up our comrade when we found you in his place. So..."

A sword was thrust into his face shocking him. "So we should be asking you where you took him. You fire freak."

Natsu stared long and hard at Kanda. "Woah Erza what happened to your hair? And why do you sound and look like a man now?" Natsu looked around. "Are you sure this isn't a joke then?" He jumped off the bed and walked up to Lavi. "For all I know you could be Gray. Except that you haven't striped yet. And this girl could be Lucy, except for the hairstyle and eyes."

"Look we have never heard of those people before. So can you please just calmly settle down. So that maybe we can figure out what happened." Lenalee said pleadingly. While Kanda looked like he was about to kill the salamander.

"Fine." Natsu said agreeing he sat back down on the bed with his arms crossed.

"Well first off what's your name and other personal information about yourself?" Lavi asked his Bookman personality coming through. Link stood off to the side unnoticed by the group as he wrote down notes in his notebook.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I am a Dragon Slayer nicknamed 'Salamander'. I joined Fairy Tail to become a strong wizard and hopefully to find Igneel. Happy is my partner but...it looks like he's gone. And I'm in some strange place." Natsu seemed a little down. "Now tell me who you guys are?"

They looked confused at his explanation. "Um...I'm Lenalee Lee, I'm a Exorcist working here at the Black Order. This is Kanda also a Exorcist."

"You can call me Lavi or Bookman Jr. I'm a Exorcist and the apprentice to Bookman or you could just call him Panda-!" Lavi was kicked into the wall by a man as tall as the guild master was.

"Don't listen to my baka apprentice." He shook his hand. "Call me Bookman, Mr. Dragneel."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Just call me Nastu old man I don't like formality."

"Ok then Natsu-san tell me more about this dragon slayer business."

Natsu looked at them disbelieving. "You really don't know? On second thought I've never heard of this Black Order or Exorcist thing either."

They then exchanged stories. "This is the future..." Natsu couldn't believe he had just been sleeping in Lucy's bed to wake up in the future. "Wait if this guy named Allen is missing that means..."

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" A very girly screamed pierced the calm morning air.

Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Natsu what's wrong?...And why did you scream like a girl..." She trailed off and her eyes widen. "Who are you?..." She then noticed that the stranger was in the exact same spot that Natsu was in so that meant..."You pervert! Get out!"

She started to hit him with a pillow, as he blocked with his hands, "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I don't even know why I'm here. Ow I don't like the sit-ow situation either. I just woke up here. Believe me. I like to have my own bed to myself. I would never do this. I'm not a prevert." As he waited for a attack with the pillow, when it never came he put down his arms.

To find that she was giggling at him. "You sound like a girl and then your accent is hilarious." I blushed in embarrassment. "Wait this no time to be relaxed." She jumped back off her bed and pointed a key at me. "What did you do to Natsu? Where is he? Who are you? What are you doing here?"

To Allen the key looked like a weapon. But then it was confusing because why would she use a key as a weapon? Maybe it was just the closet thing to her. "My name is Allen Walker. I'm a Exorcist of the Black Order. I don't how I ended up here when the last thing I remember is sleeping in my own bed, alone. I don't know who this Natsu person is so I really don't know where he is. So tell me who are you?"

She lowered the key a little. "Lucy Heartfilla." Lucy looked at him suspiciously. "I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage for the Guild Fairy Tail. Natsu is a part of my team."

"Aye what did you do to Natsu?" A blue flying talking appeared in front of him.

'I must be dreaming..." Allen said while they looked confused at him. "I mean I've seen some pretty crazy things in my short life time. But this is I don't believe it. A blue talking flying cat is just ridiculous."

"Um actually it's not really. What world do you come from?" Lucy asked.

"What year is this?"

"X791...why?" Happy asked.

"This...is the past?" Allen looked shocked. He couldn't believe that he had gone back to the past. As he explained what a exorcist was and she explained about this world he knew he wasn't dreaming. How had this happened?

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and who are following it. Yes Allen does have a girly voice mostly because his voice actor is a girl, but I think she does a real good job. And he's British so that would explain the accent. Sorry for not updating it's not like I forgot it's cause I went on a week long trip with my youth group, climbed a mountain got a little not major sunburn on my arms. Because I forgot to pack sunscreen that kind of thing. But that was last week so it's gone now.

Was anyone else surprised about the new chapter? About how Allen knew Neah but forgot him and turned young again. I believe Apo kidnap Allen and did something to his memories and gave him that arm. Would explain why Allen didn't know how he got to the Circus (If you had read the reverse novel about Allen's past.). And also the new chapter for Fairy Tail was epic! Can't wait for the tag team battle. Anyway Next Chapter 2: The Journey For The Reason. R&R.


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey For The Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Journey For The Reason

_R- "There's nothing I want to say. It's just that...we're lost."_

_A- "We're lost."_

_R- "Who has the map?"_

_A- "Me."_

_R- "Readers! You hear that? Alzeid's got the map! Alzeid got lost!"_

_A- "Shut up! We're all lost together!"_

_B- "That's right! We're all lost together because of you, little boy Al."_

_**-Rahzel, Alzeid, and Baroqueheat, **_

_**Dazzle/Hatenkou Yuugi,**_

_**Chapter 31: After Flowers Bloom part 1: Reaching the Gloom, pg. 2.**_

"I see..." Koumi said as he nervously looked over at the Dragon slayer. "Well I was gonna send Allen on a mission with Kanda and Lavi. Looks like I'll have to send you with them Natsu. Lavi can show you how missions are done."

"I'll catch on quickly I've been on lots of jobs before."

"The only difference is you don't get money or stuff for rewards." Lavi said.

"Well come back in a hour and I'll give you the briefing for the mission. Dismiss." Koumi said as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.

"Come on Natsu-kun I'll show you to the cafeteria." Lenalee grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him off.

"Follow them Lavi! Do not let that kind of boy close to my Lenalee."

"Aye Aye sir." Lavi then ran off after them. "Hey wait up!"

At the cafeteria

"So you are Natsu-kun. You are such a cutie!" Jerry the cook said. "What would like to eat?"

Natsu thought he acted too much like the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus. "Uh...a lot of spicy meat and fire would be good."

"Fire? You can eat fire?" Lavi asked surprised.

"Yeah I'm a dragon slayer after all."

"Okay I'll have it out it a sec." Jerry went off to cook. He brought out the food. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Natsu said grinning he took it to a empty table. Lenalee and Lavi joined him shortly. As Natsu ate at a fast rate almost about how fasy Allen would eat, he noticed people kept staring at him. "What's wrong with them?" Natsu asked.

"Well I guess their just wondering who you are. Not many people have heard about the new Exorcist yet." Lavi said.

Suddenly a golden flying bird thing flew into his face. "Whoa what's this?"

"Oh that's Timcampy he's Allen's Master's Golem." The golden golem landed in his hair. Obviously sad about his master's disappearance. Natsu was reminded of when Happy was just a baby.

"Oi stalker why are you following me?" Natsu asked Link who sat beside him eating cakes.

"Because since Walker disappeared and your connected to it, I have to watch you."

"Right..."

As they went back to eating Natsu couldn't help but feel someone was sneaking up on him. "Hello Natsu." Natsu turned to see a man with brown hair in a ponytail wearing weird swirly glasses.

"Woah! Cool glasses!"

"Um...yeah well I'm Johnny and I design all the uniforms here. I just want to get your measurements and your perfence on the uniform."

"Well I want it similar to what I'm wearing now." Natsu said after Johnny had gotten his measurements. "I'll have done before your mission." Johnny then ran off.

"Does that guy always sparkle like that?" Natsu asked finishing his food.

"Well it's normal around here. Speaking of normal..." Lenalee looked at Lavi who was acting weird. She then rolled her eyes. "Three...two...one."

"Baka Usgai!" A yelled echoed thorough out the whole building.

Lavi stood up quickly. "Oops gotta run and hide now." He then ran off.

A second later Kanda appeared very angry in the cafeteria. "Where did he go?"

"Kanda what's wrong? What did Lavi do this time...?" Lenalee looked up at the top of Kanda's head and just couldn't believe what was there.

"Hahahaha." Natsu laughter rang out through the whole now silent cafeteria. For everyone knew not to mess with Kanda when he's mad.

"What are you laughing at? You Fire Freak!" Kanda yelled about to snap.

"I'm laughing at you." Natsu grinned trying to get on his nerves. Which worked. Kanda brought out mugen while Natsu fired up. "Bring it on girly."

"Stop it!" Lenalee hit them both in the head with her Dark Boots. She looked sternly at Kanda. "Just because your hair is purple and you have black cat ears and a tail. Doesn't mean you have to get so mad. And Natsu stop laughing."

"Okay..." Natsu said as he was reminded of a certain blonde haired girl back in his time. Actually Lenalee acted more like Lisanna then anything.

"Now why don't you two go to the mission briefing while I try to find Lavi." Lenalee pushed them towards the direction of the office and left to go find the rabbit.

Natsu and Kanda glared at each other the whole way down to Koumi's office. When they got down there they found Lavi in there already. When Lavi caught sight of Kanda he quickly hid.

"Idiot rabbit I'm not gonna do anything...yet." Lavi got up from his hiding place and was shaking a little due to Kanda's demon aura. Maybe now he would learn not to put one of Koumi's potions in Kanda's shampoo.

Meanwhile Koumi and Reever were trying not to laugh at Kanda's cat ears and tail. "Okay...since everyone's here...sorry but I need to get this out. Hahahaha!" Koumi kept laughing while Kanda scowled and Lavi went to stand on the other side of Natsu away from him.

Reever cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about the supervisor. I'll be taking over the briefing then." He shot a glare over to Koumi, who was still laughing his head off. He handed out folders to them. "The mission is about a train." Natsu looked sick at the thought of him on a train. "A ghost train. The story goes that a few years ago the train had crashed leaving no survivors. But ever since then there have been rumors about the train. That whenever someone gets on the train all the people who died on there are acting like they did that night of the accident. And even though they never had made it to there detestation, the alive passenger makes it to it's destination. But when they get off and look back it's gone. We think it may be the cause of innocence."

Natsu who was dreading the thought of even getting on a mode of transportation. "You sure it's not just one of those residual hauntings?"

"Oh you mean when ghost are living their lives over and over again?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah something like that..."

"Well even if it is we can still investigate it. Now since this about a train. You will be going on a train toward the specific station." Reever said. "Oh and your train will be leaving in about 5 mins."

"5 mins!" Lavi shouted running off to pack.

"Idiot." Kanda said walking to grab the suitcase he prepared.

"Oh Natsu-san here's your uniform." Johnny handing him his uniform.

"Thanks." It was exactly the same as what he usually wore except for the red lining, decorations, and rose cross. "It looks great."

"Oi Fire Freak. Hurry up!" Kanda yelled at him.

On the way to the Ark Kanda and Natsu argued even all the way to the train. Which Lavi didn't help very much. Nor did Timcampy or Link.

"Well all we can do now is go to the guild." Lucy said walking down the street.

"Aye, but Lucy what are you going to tell Erza? That the strongest team is not the strongest anymore?" Happy said flying beside her.

"I know that ya stupid cat!"

"Um what are you talking about? Who's Erza?" Allen asked walking behind them.

"You'll see." Lucy said as they entered the guild. Just then someone punched Allen in the face.

"Come on Natsu! Let's finish that battle...Who are you?" Gray asked. While everyone in the guild stop brawling and wonder who the kid was. And also where Natsu was.

"Well that's what I was gonna explain to everyone...if you hadn't punched me in the face." It was obvious that Allen was trying to hold back his anger.

Lucy lead Allen over to a table. "Start talking, pipsqueak." Erza said a little aggressive since only a few minutes ago someone had destroyed her precious strawberry cheesecake.

"It's Allen." Allen said a little scared but otherwise angry for everyone thinking he was short. "Allen Walker. What's yours?"

"Erza Scarlet." Allen thought she acted a little like Kanda. But somehow Erza seemed nicer.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." The guy who had punched me said. Allen didn't like him at all.

"Gray clothes." A girl who was drinking a whole barrel said.

"When did that happen!" Everyone ignored it like it happened often.

"Oh Gray-sama!" Another girl with blue hair said with hearts in her eyes.

A little girl with pigtails walked up to me a little shy. She remained him of Lenalee. "I'm Wendy Marvel."

Beside her was a white cat. "Charle. Now tell us why your hear?"

After Lucy, Happy, and Allen told everyone what the situation was everyone agreed to make Allen a part of the Guild. And since Natsu had disappear he was invited to take Natsu's place temporary.

"Where do you want the mark to be placed, Allen-kun?" A woman named Mira-jane asked me holding something that looked like a stamp.

"Eh? A mark?"

"It's just the guild mark everyone has to have when they enter a guild." Lucy explained.

"Aye! And you can choose which color you want too." Happy exclaimed.

"I guess I'll like a sliver one on my right hand."

"Sure thing." She pushed the stamp down on my hand and magically the sliver fairy mark appeared.

"Oi Allen, Happy, Lucy! We're going on a mission!" Ezra said with a huge cart full of luggage. Allen didn't want to know why girls carried so much stuff.

"What's the job about?" Lucy asked.

"Well Natsu picked it so we didn't really plan on not having him here." Gray said as Lucy's eyes widen at the job request.

"Are you kidding me!" Lucy yelled. "We are going to defeat a couple of bandits and the price is 84,000 Jewels! This will enough to cover my rent for a year!" She said happily.

"But Lucy-san don't you have to share it with everyone?" Allen asked confused.

"But at least I'll have some money to pay the rent. Besides with this group we never really get money or anything anymore. With all this destroying towns and stuff." Lucy said suddenly depressed as the whole group walked or flew in Happy's case toward the station.

"If it's money you want I get for you...very easily." Allen said in 'Black Allen' mode.

"How?"

"Gambling." Allen said simply.

They all looked at him shocked. "But your only a kid." Gray said.

"I'm actually 16. And I'm only good at it is because I cheat and because my Master pushed all his debts on me..." Allen then started laughing a creepy laugh. "No one has beaten me ever."

Lucy wondered how bad Allen's past really was. "Um...that's great. But I would like to work for my own rent. But since your probably going to be staying with me until we find a place for you to stay. You'll be paying half the rent too." Lucy said to him as they entered the train station.

* * *

A/N: This is amazing excluding this author note this Chapter is 2, 200 words long. Though I'm not very proud of this chapter myself. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be and I forgot most of the things I wanted to be in this chapter. But I just really wanted to get this chapter out. Mostly because I've gotten a little of a writer's block. I've ideas for the next chapter but it's just writing it down is a little hard for me. Like I had forgotten that I was gonna put Link and Timcampy in here so I had to go back and write a little conversation of them showing up.

Overall I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm not very good at humor so if it's not that funny sorry. I chose that quote from my most favorite Anime/Manga. It's so hilarious because they just say the most randomness stuff, it also has a lot of fighting and blood in it. I also love that Rahzel's voice actor is the same one that voices Allen's voice and Alzeid's is Kanda's voice. It fits the show perfectly since they fight a lot too. I would recommend reading the Manga before watching the Anime though if you ever want to see it.

I got the Ghost Train idea from all the stories I've heard about ghosts. Really I've seen a ghost once even heard them talk once too. I mean I've lived in this haunted apartment for about 8 years now. But they don't do that much, they really only bother my Mom. Anyway I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, story alerted, fav. story, etc. Next Chapter 3: Ghost Trains and Misunderstandings. R&R.


	4. 3 Ghost Trains and Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ghost Trains And Misunderstandings

_A- "I thought you said this job would be a breeze..."_

_R- "Shut up! Exorcism isn't my specialty!"_

_A- "Then what is your specialty?"_

_R- "Brute force!"_

_**-Razhel and Alzeid, **_

_**Chapter 4: Eternal Love part 1: She who awaits spring, pg. 5.**_

"You act so strong then you're like this, pathetic." Kanda said looking at the train window. As Natsu laid in the opposite seat with motion sickness.

"What was th-!" Natsu said before growing sick again.

"Yuu don't be so mean! It's normal for people to have motion sickness." Lavi sat beside Natsu as link sat by Kanda, with Timcampy on Natsu's head.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda yelled his cat ears twitching.

"Kanda-san is right if Dragneel-san has motion sickness how are we gonna do a mission about a train?" Link said writing the information down in his notebook.

"Well we could always...improvise..." Lavi suggested. Kanda and Link looked at him seriously. "I don't know! It's not like there is some magical spell that can magically make him nonmontion sick, is there?"

"Actually there i-"Natsu got sick again. "-s Wendy a sky drag...on slayer knew a spell but I got immune to it quickly."

"Well that helps, Fire Freak! I would have gotten this mission done by now if it weren't for your stupid sickness!" Kanda got up and opened the door to the private compartment.

"Where are you going ,Yuu?"

"Somewhere where I am not around such idiots. And so I can get this stench out of my nose." Kanda then closed the door angrily mumbling something about 'being a cat, baka usagi, and better hearing and smell.' "AHHHH!"

"What was...that?" Natsu asked looking toward the door to see a tail sticking out. "Hahahahaha!" Natsu laughed at Kanda's misfortune before he got sick again.

Lavi also snickered and Link's frown turned into a slight smirk. Kanda frustrated open the door again to free his tail and then slammed the door shut.

Lavi put his hands behind his head and started to ramble off about some girl. Not long after Link fell asleep. Natsu felt himself get sleepy despite feeling miserable cause of his sickness.

Natsu tuned out Lavi's rambling and thought about what had happened to him not even 12 hours ago. He had been having that nightmare again and then suddenly it was filled with happy memories of the time when he was with his father Igneel. He didn't know what was going on next in the dream though since it was so confusing there was a voice saying:

'The past and the present will clash,

As the nightmare unfolds into reality,

Clown and Dragon will be swapped,

As they journey through the unknown,

…...

The rest he didn't hear because it was unrecognizable. Like he wasn't meant to hear the rest yet. What he heard was probably something about his situation.

Natsu sighed and wondered if he would ever get back to his own time. He also wondered if Lavi would ever shut up. He missed the Guild and everyone else. He especially missed when Lucy would get mad at him for sneaking into her house again. He also missed getting into a fight with everyone.

Even though he is stuck in this world with people that are pretty nice. Natsu is still lonely. For there no one here that truly knows him like Happy, Lisanna, Ezra, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, and...Lucy.

Natsu felt something move on the top of his head. It flew down to his face and seemed to start crying. "Your Timcampy right?" Timcampy landed in his waiting hand.

Tim seemed to nod his head. "Your master was this Allen wasn't it?" He nodded his head again. Natsu smiled down at the little golem despite having motion sickness.

"Don't worry about it, Timcampy. I'm sure he'll come back sooner or later. I can't replace your Master but I can be your friend until then." Timcampy seemed to cheer up a bit. "Cause I also miss my nakama."

The last sentence Natsu said was barely a whisper. But with Lavi's Bookman hearing he heard it. Lavi had been observing how Natsu acts around people. Natsu acts like a brute stupid, idiotic, with a fiery passion for fighting. But deep down he could tell Natsu is hiding his feelings of loneliness. Not surprising since if you were to wake up one day in a new place and time, you would feel like that.

* * *

"Where is Natsu?" Lavi asked standing at the station where the mission would start.

"I thought he was with us just a second ago?" Link looked around.

"Baka Sanshōuo. He's even worse then the Moyashi at getting lost."

* * *

Natsu woke up and noticed he was still on the train. He looked around to see Lavi and the rest were gone. Tim pulled on his sleeve saying like 'follow me.' He saw Tim was heading to the window.

Apparently there was a train that is about to past by this one. And it is going in the direction of where the station he was suppose to be at. Natsu warily got up and headed for the window, but when the train lurch again he got sick.

Timcampy grew huge and closed Natsu in his mouth. Natsu was surprised and also a little scared since he did not know Tim even had mouth and very, very sharp teeth. Tim then proceeded to drop him on the floor of the next train, with saliva all over him.

* * *

"Wasn't it your job to watch him, Two-dots?" Lavi asked Link.

"Yes but it's your job as Exorcists to watch him at all times." Link said writing down in his notebook.

"Che whatever the train will be here soon and I'm completing my mission. No one is gonna get in my way or delaying it." Kanda and the rest entered the train only to find Natsu laying there with Tim on his head.

"What are you doing here, you Fire Freak!"

"So this why this job cost a lot..." Lucy said as all the gay bandits hanged all over Gray. And Gray kept freezing them.

"Should we help him?" Allen asked.

"Sure if you want but they won't really respond because your supposedly a girl."

"I am not a girl! Just because I have a girly voice and short doesn't mean that I'm a girl!" Allen glared angrily at all the gay bandits. Allen activated Crown Clown at started going towards them.

"Such fiery passion for a cause." Ezra said her eyes sparkling. She then grabbed her sword and joined in the fight.

Lucy sighed and place her hands on her head. "Even when Natsu is not around they seem to destroy things."

"Hey this girl is actually a cute guy." Lucy looked up and saw that Allen was surrounded. She was about to summon Aries when candles came out of nowhere and pinned all the men to the trees.

"Allen~!" A short girl with spiky blue came up and hung onto to Allen.

"R-Road? What are you doing here?" All of us could only watch in confusion.

"I was looking for you, Allen. After I found out you were gone I looked for you through all the dimensions that I knew. Until I came to this one. I couldn't go back through my door for some reason."

"I know when I tried to summon the Ark it wouldn't work for me." Allen said holding onto her but not trying to look like a pervert. "Why are you looking for me anyway? I'm not joining the Noahs."

"I know that. It's just we can't lose the 14th Noah again. Oh and you gay bandits! Allen is mine no one is gonna take him away from me!" Lucy, and the rest were surprised at the forceful comment.

"Ro-Road..." Allen's face heated up a little. He backed away from her, making Road let go of him.

"You liiiike her!" Happy said flying by Allen's head.

"I do not! She's the enemy I can't love the enemy. Beside she almost made my friend kill me one time. And she stole my first kiss!"

Road giggled. "But Allen don't you love me cause I'm still a human. Beside you really enjoyed that kiss didn't you. I mean you were really shocked by it."

"I was only shocked because when you walk into a room and you jumped onto and kissed by your enemy. Of course you would react that way." Allen then went off ranting to her about how he did not love her. While Road countered back with things about how he did care for her.

"Should we stop them?" Lucy asked sweatdropping.

"Nah this is really entertaining. Besides the bandits are really being tortured by this." gray said with not surprising his shirt off.

"Help us! This torture!"

Lucy sweat dropped more. "I see...Where is Ezra?"

"Oh she went to get the police and to get the reward." Gray said.

"So what are you to Allen?" Lucy asked interrupting the fight.

"Oh." Road hugged Allen's arm. "I'm his girlfriend!"

Allen turned bright red and started stuttering. "T-That's No-Not tr-true! She's my e-enemy!"

"Oh Allen stop being so shy!"

* * *

After throwing the bandits in jail and getting the reward. (Finally)

They were all on the train heading toward the guild. They had decided since Road couldn't go back and she was stuck here. She might as well be a member of Fairy Tail too. Road seemed to be too excited about it. And Allen well since she wasn't a enemy in this world. He was a little okay with it.

But it seemed that Road was too clingy to him. Like right now Road had fallen asleep and was practically laying on his arm. With her arms wrapped around his right arm. And her head on his shoulder.

Lucy thought they looked cute together, but if only Allen wasn't denying the girl of his feelings. Then they would make a cute couple. I wonder if Mira Jane will try to match make them together. She remembered when Mira tried to get her and Natsu together.

Something like 'I think Natsu likes you' and she spent the whole day going crazy cause of it. Only to find out that Natsu was super dense and just wanted to use Virgo. But Mira was pretty right when she thought that she had feelings for him.

She wished that she was that bold enough to express her feelings for Natsu. As Road did with Allen. Though Road's love was more like she was teasing him. But she can tell that Road actually does have feelings for him.

Allen sat there staring out the window with sleeping on his arm. His right arm had fallen asleep about an hour ago and he had already gotten used to Road being clingy like this.

Allen thought about all that had happened in the not even close to 12 hours. He had been having a nightmare then the next thing he knows is that he's dreaming about all the good times he's had with Mana. Just then a voice pop up saying:

'The past and the present will clash,

As the nightmare unfolds into reality,

Clown and Dragon will be swapped,

As they journey through the unknown,

…...

The rest he couldn't hear but he was sure it was something about his situation. Allen had a bad feeling that something was gonna happen soon. The line 'As the nightmare unfolds into reality' already gave him the creeps and the feeling that the nightmare he had was not just any nightmare.

* * *

A/N:I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if I made anyone OOC, I don't mean to. Sanshōuo means Salamander in Japanese. And about the prophecy there will be more of it. But I'm not that good at doing a prophecy though reading The Sight, Fell, Firebringer, and The Warriors Series you get use to it. Yay! Road appears! To the reviewer who reviewed saying that I should make Allen fall in love with someone from Fairy Tail. It would be interesting. But I already have parings for those girls. Like Levy x Gajeel, Lisanna x Laxus, Wendy x Romeo, etc. And let's not forget the canon paring Jellal x Ezra.

About the Lucy x Natsu paring it's almost like canon to me. Because I was a fan of Rave Master long before I had heard about this Fairy Tail or before it was even popular. And the main characters Haru and Elie look just like them. (Even Gray looked like Musica.) Anyway *Spoiler* Haru and Elie get married at the end, yay! Oh and did you know that Happy's parents are voiced by the voices of Haru and Elie?

Anyway thanks to all my fans who reviewed, story alerted, fav. story. I might I've said this before but I will be going back to school at the end of this month so I won't updating as much. Also I have to go shopping for school. (I hate shopping.) And I do have to finish 'The Stranger'. Next Chapter 4: Fake Ghosts or Fake Love?. R&R.


	5. Chapter 4: Fake Ghosts or Fake Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.

Thanks to Mukuro234, MyraBrown, CrazySarahify, RoxyStar05, moonlightnight1, Louricam the Manga Freak, and Gaurdian Soul for reviewing.

Thanks to Mukuro234, emROCKS, violettruth, MyraBrown, Tiger723, Embersky, Sharkteeth, CrazySarahify, RoxyStar05, moonlightnight1, Louricam the Manga Freak, 42AnimeLover42, Gaurdian Soul, and TheOrangeNeko for following and favorting.

Sorry if I forgot anyone and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Fake Ghosts or Fake Love?

_'There isn't just one truth out there. Everyone involved carries their own form of the truth.' _

_-Frau,_

_07 Ghost._

"This is so cool!" Natsu said as he ran through the ghosts. "Hahahah!'

"That idiot...Why aren't you doing anything about this?" Kanda asked Link, as he wrote stuff down in his notebook.

"I'm only here to observe not to take part in the mission." Link replied writing more stuff down.

"But all your writing down is what everyone is saying and doing, Two-dots."

"*sigh* Can you please refrain from calling me that, Bookman Jr."

"No way...I can't do that, when I get so much fun out of it. Two-dots~! Two-dots~!" Lavi sang.

Link irritated now, put away his notebook and walked away. "I'm going to go find our rooms. And also please refrain Dragneel-san from doing to many drastic things."

"Why do I have to be stuck with the two idiots..." Kanda glared at them.

"Man... you and Two-dots are such drags. Having no fun in your short lives. All you guys do is work and work and work. Seriously it's not like we'll be young forever." Lavi put a arm around Kanda's shoulder. "Have some fun, Yuu."

"I told you...NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Kanda was about to unsheathe Mugen when someone stepped on his tail

"Oh sorry about that, ma'am..." Kanda glared murderously at Natsu who had just said that. "I-I m-mean K-Kanda..."

"Che." He sheathed Mugen and walked in the direction that Link had gone. "We have to find our rooms and finish this mission quickly."

Unknown to them someone in the corner watched, smoking a cigarette.

* * *

"Allen~! Where are you?!" Road pouted and crossed her arms like a kid. "You know this is not funny..."

"Road what's wrong?" Lucy asked sitting at the bar with Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, Ezra, Wendy, and Cana. Mirajane was behind the bar washing glasses.

Road sat by Lucy and Levy depress. "Allen is hiding from me..."

"Well you are a little clingy, Road-san." Wendy said.

"Juvia wishes to be clingy with Gray-sama!" Juvia said watching as Gray strip...again. Everyone ignored her.

"Yeah you be can't too clingy or he won't like you back." Mirajane said as Lucy saw the devious glint in her eyes, meaning she is up to something.

"Really..."

"Yeah I have just the plan to make him start liking you too."

"Mira-nee this isn't another one your match ma-" Lisanna cut off as Cana put a hand on her mouth.

As the girls listen in on Mira's plan. Meanwhile...

"Why are you hiding under a table, Allen?" Happy asked.

"Sh! I'm hiding from Road."

"You know she's not looking for you anymore." Gray said.

"Really?" Allen moved out from under the table to look around. He spotted Road talking to the girls at the bar.

Allen sat the table he was hiding under, to see Gray, Happy, Elfman, Pantherlily, Gajeel, and Laxus sitting at it. "Do you like her, Allen?" Laxus bluntly stated.

"No. That's why I was hiding from her"

"Then why is your face red?" Happy questioned.

"It is not!"

"Real men face their fears!" Elfman cried out.

Everyone sweat dropped. "That's great...Elfman but could you keep it down a little?" Gray replied.

"Walker what we're trying to say if she loves you that much, then get with her already. You may never know. She could confess to you then when you reject her, you might fall in love with her later. But by then she probably move on to someone else. Then you'll be heartbroken and get another girl to help you to make her fall in love with you again. But then you'll both fall in love with each other. And all this crazy stuff happens. Like lies, secrets, love triangles, cat fights, heartbreaks, and running to get married."*

Everyone stared at Gajeel like he is crazy. "What? It's that Shrimp's fault."

"Right..."Panther Lily said doubtful.

"Anyway...I don't even like her so why should I get with her?" Allen said stubborn.

"Did Gajeel not explain enough to you?" Laxus looked over at him. "In detail too."

"I say it's not my fault! It's the Shrimp's. She's brainwashing me!"

"Gajeel~!" A sickly sweet voice said behind him. Gajeel turned to see Levy. "What was that about?" She gave off this aura of anger.

"N-Nothing..." Even the Iron Dragon Slayer was scared of her.

"I think we need a talk. Excuse us." A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she dragged Gajeel off by his ear.

"...Anyway-"

"Allen..."

"Ah!" Allen cried out surprised as Road was behind him. "W-What?" He was surprised that she wasn't hugging right now.

"I'm breaking up with you." Everyone just stared at her in shock.

"B-But w-we n-never went out." Allen replied trying to remember if he ever did.

"Now I'm going out with, Laxy-kun!" She cling onto to Laxus and grinned cheerfully.

"L-Laxy-kun?!" Laxus was in total shock.

"WHAT!"

* * *

"Hey Natsu why aren't you having motion sickness?" Lavi asked curiously.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I know this train isn't real..."

"I'm going to go look around for some food." Natsu said getting up. "See you."

"I'll come too, Dragneel-san." Link followed him out of the car.

"You know you can just call me Natsu. It's kinda weird hearing you say my last name-!" Natsu fell on the ground.

"Sorry." A hand was held to Natsu. "Are you alright?" He looked up to see a hobo with weird glasses and messy hair.

Natsu grabbed his hand and stood up. "Yeah thanks..." His eyes widen as he looked down at the hand he was holding. _'It's solid...'_

"What's wrong?"

Natsu grinned and retract his hand. "Nothing. I'm just hungry. Do you know where the diner car is?"

"Yeah I can show you to it." The stranger lit a cigarette and walked towards the next car. Natsu followed but being cautious since this guy was definitely not a normal ghost. Nobody was suppose to be on this train expect the Exorcists and ghosts.

Unless this ghost is special, and can touch stuff and notice people. All of the ghosts on here are stuck in the time of before they had died. So they didn't notice the people at all. _'Wait does that mean that the food is a ghost too?!'_

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. The thing that Gajeel said I just got done watching 'Toradora' and that's basically what happens in it. It's a really good romance anime if you like that kinda of stuff. Actually I just got done watching not even 30 mins ago. Also I picked that quote cause I love Frau! I bet you all know who the 'fake ghost' is so I don't really have to say who it is.

Anyway thanks to anyone who review, story alerted, fav. story, etc. Next Chapter 5: Laxy-kun and Ghost Food. Read and Review Please.


	6. Chapter 5: Laxykun and Ghost Food

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Laxy-kun and Ghost Food**

_**T:**__ "I was worried you know."_

_**F:**__ "I'm already dead. This body was something I borrowed. It's hardier than normal humans, and amazingly stubborn, you know?"_

_**T:**__ "Don't say that. With that body, you exist in the world. You get angry, and laugh at times. How is that any different from me?"_

_**F: "**__...Hey hey, I'm different from you...I'm not worked up over my height, and I don't reek of milk, don't you think?"_

_**T:**__ "Shall I freeze just that irritating mouth of yours?" (grabs Frau's hand) "In my world you're alive.."_

_**F: **__"...Sorry. Thanks, Damn Brat."_

**_-Teito Klein and Frau,_**

**_Chapter 59.1: Predator, pg. 17-20,_**

**_07 Ghost._**

"So...is there anything here that you can touch or at least put into your mouth." Natsu said starving as he tried over and over again to pick up his food. He looked around at the ghost people eating and back to his food. "There has got to be a trick to this."

Tyki could only watch the pink haired dragon slayer, he then understood that he is a idiot. "Um...Natsu-san I don't think there is a trick to it."

"There has to be. I mean how are you eating the food then?" That sentence stopped Tyki from putting another bite into his mouth. He put down his fork and cleared his throat. Even though Natsu is a idiot he is very observant.

"I think there is a logical explanation for that." Link stopped writing to hear his answer. Tyki felt both eyes on him. "Out of all the ghosts here, I'm the only one who knows that were all dead."

"Prove it then." Link said having suspicions as Natsu was.

"Certainly." Tyki then proceed to stand up and walk through to the middle of the table. "Is that enough proof for you?"

"So cool!" Natsu yelled out. Link didn't say anything and wrote down whatever he writes in his notebook.

As Tyki sat back down, a certain kitty was prowling around for some rabbit meat. "Oi Fire Freak did you see that Baka Rabbit come by here?..." Kanda trailed off as he spotted Tyki.

Tyki tensed up and got ready to attack, if he recognized him. But as the saying goes he's surrounded by idiots. "Do I know you from somewhere?..."

Tyki relaxed and chuckled. "I don't think so. I've would have recognized you then. Anyway I'm the only intelligent ghost here so I get lonely very quickly. I would have known that you came on this train before."

"Right..." Kanda was pretty sure he had seen him somewhere but, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off and sat next to Link, opposite of Natsu.

"Hey the potion wore off." Natsu said.

"Good thing too. They were a nuisance. That's why I looking for the rabbit. So I can..." Kanda looked over at Link. He looked down at the train's menu. "...Are they serving rabbit on the menu tonight?"

"Yuu!"

"I guess they are..." Kanda felt so tempted to pull Mugen out. But with Link right there he couldn't do anything. Since Lenalee will probably lecture him when they go back to the Order, if he does anything.

"Guess what~?!" Lavi hugged the cold swordsman.

"Your a ghost now." Kanda stated plainly, pushing Lavi off of him.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Lavi said like that hurt his feelings. He then turned into his cheerful self. "I found..." He trailed off.

"Hey Lavi what's wrong?" Natsu asked wondering why he was staring at Tyki.

"I knew that I was gonna be caught sooner or later." Tyki stood up. "I should have ended this earlier." Tyki's glasses fell through his head to the floor. His clothes changed from hobo to rich. Tyki's skin turned a ashy gray and his eyes were golden.

Kanda and Link stood up abruptly. Kanda got out Mugen. "Why are you here, Noah?!"

"You should already know that question." Tyki turned to Lavi. "Right, Bookman Jr.?"

"Oi wait a sec? What's going on?" Natsu stood up and something landed in his hand.

"No time to explain." Natsu saw that Lavi had a huge hammer in his hands. "Natsu go with Link. We'll keep Tyki occupied. Hurry!" The urgency in Lavi's voice alerted him to get away.

Kanda blocked Tyki from getting to Natsu. As he and Link started to find the exit to the train. "I knew there was something weird about that guy. Anyway..." Natsu looked down at the green glowing orb in his hand. "What's this?"

"That's the innocence."

"This is innocence? It sure is small."

"Yes it is small but it is very powerful. If it were the heart and the Noahs found it and destroyed it. It could mean the end of the world." Link stopped running, causing Natsu to bump into him.

"Hey wh-?"

"We have to hide." Link grabbed Natsu and quickly ran into one the rooms, that wasn't being used.

"Wh-"

"Shhh." Link silenced him as he looked out the crack of the door.

Footsteps were heard and they stopped right in front of the door. Natsu could tell by their smell they were machines, since he smelt metal. But all his other senses were telling him that they are humans. "We gotta find them soon. Or Master Tyki will be mad."

"At least we don't have to go on missions with Master Skin anymore." A second voice said.

"Heh. Yeah..." They stopped talking for a while. "They got to be around here somewhere. Master Tyki said they had come in this direction."

"Well maybe they went to a different area already." The second person was about to walk off.

"Wait. I can sense the innocence close by." Foot steps neared the door. They waited with baited breath as the door inched open.

* * *

"Allen? What are you doing?" Allen who was currently hiding behind a tree, was now being confronted by Happy. Behind Happy was Lucy, Erza, Gray, Charle, and Wendy. Just then Road was seen coming out of a candy shop with Laxus. Happy's face turned into a grin. "You liiiike her!"

Allen's face heated up. "No! I don't!"

"Then why are you hiding?" Charle said simply.

Allen blushed and got off the ground. "I was not I just dropped something. And I just happened to be at the same place as her and her...date." Allen seemed to be a little angry at the word 'date'.

Lucy could tell that he was feeling jealous. Since she had the same feeling when Lisanna had come back, and Natsu was around her. Though her and Lisanna became great friends. It seems Mirajane's plan is working.

"Allen your jealous. Aren't you?" Erza stated bluntly.

"N-No I-I'm not!"

"Then what are you feeling now?" Gray asked. Everyone watched Allen as he thought about it.

Allen looked back at Road. To see her laughing and smiling at Laxus, who was clearly not enjoying it. Road was hugging his arm just like she use to with him. Allen felt a pang of hurt, sadness, and anger at the scene.

"I-I...don't know. I..." He looked away at back at them with confused sliver eyes. "I..really don't know."

"It seems your in the stage of denial." Erza said.

"Erza how do you know all about this?" Lucy asked.

Erza's face heated up. "I'm girl too you know. Of course I would know about this stuff. But for how I know how it feels. That is a secret."

"Allen-san."

"Huh?" Allen looked down at Wendy.

"I think it's so sweet that you care about her." Allen noticed how happy Wendy was.

"Um...I guess." Allen sheepishly said.

"Oh! You know Allen you should talk to Lisanna." Lucy said.

"Why? And who is Lisanna?" Allen asked confused.

"Lisanna is Mirajane's and Elfman's little sister. She was Natsu's best friend when they were kids." Lucy started to whisper to him. "Don't tell this to the others. But she told me that she likes Laxus."

"Really?"

"Yep! If you talk to her, she'll help you break them up. She's also feeling down because of this." Lucy smiled at him.

"Well..." He looked back at Road and Laxus. "...I'll think about it." Allen turned away and started walking towards Lucy's house. Lucy watched him a little sadden by it. She hoped he figured his feelings out soon. She didn't want it to end up like her's and Natsu's relationship. Where the girl is in love but the boy is clueless to her feelings and his own feelings.

Lucy promise that once she sees him again, she will confess. Even if he doesn't have any feelings. At least she got it out. And she knows even if he doesn't have feelings, he won't stop being her friend. And she rather have him as a friend then not at all. Lucy wished that she could see him again, it hurt to not be with his positive personality.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it. So were almost getting to the end of the mission. And Allen is starting to realize his feelings. But that'll probably be later on. I've been busy with school so haven't been able to write much lately. And I get distracted easily, since I do have ADD. Yeah all afternoon yesterday and this morning I was playing 'Kingdom Hearts: Dreamdrop Distance.' I'm at the musketeer part. I love the game series. My whole family loves Disney. Kingdom Hearts is great I mostly play it for the story line and characters. And really for Axel or *spoiler* Lea, he is my favorite character. I also love Roxas too. I've played 'Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days' but I haven't beat it yet. Mostly because I don't know where the game went too.

Yeah last night I just had the grossest dream ever. (Even worse then that headless horseman dream I had when I was in elementary.) I'm not gonna describe it since even remembering it makes me feel sick. But let's just say it start out with me buying toothpaste. After that dream I woke up at 6 A.M. and since I didn't really want to go back to sleep. (Even though I couldn't even keep my eyes open.) I played some more Kingdom Hearts. Until I fell back to asleep and woke up around 10 A.M.

The newest chapters for D. Gray Man and Fairy Tail were so epic! Allen looked so cool with glasses. I also hope Timcampy is okay. For Fairy Tail the chapter before the side stories made me almost cry I can't wait to see this weeks chapter. Also the chapter with Gulidarts was hilarious. I hope the filler for Fairy Tail ends soon so we can see the games in Anime form. For me it's much easier to see fights in Animes then in Mangas. And also I knew Michelle was evil from the start. I think the good thing about having to wake up at 5 in the mornings for school is that the chapters come out around that time too. So I can eat breakfest and read some Fairy Tail. Also sometimes Seiyuu Ka! chapters come out randomly around that time. I least I think so. It did this week.

So sorry for the ramble. Also if you like '07 Ghost' I got two fics. I also got a lot of D. Gray Man oneshots. And I got another D. Gray Man/Fairy Tail Crossover that I will be continuing. Also if you also like 'Dazzle/Hatenkou Yuugi' I got a few fanfics for that too. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favortied, etc. Next Chapter 6: Love Problems. Read and Review Please.


	7. Chapter 6: Love Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Love Problems**

___"Be it a transfer of schools or separation, no matter what the obstacle is, I believe he will return." _

___Ayuzawa Misaki,_

___Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!_

_Natsu stood up. "Natsu-san wait don't." Link whispered to try and stop him from getting up, and alerting the Akuma. _

_The door opened all the way to reveal two level three Akuma. "I'll hold them off. So keep the innocence safe."_

_"Hehehe. Do you really think one little Exorcist can defeat us?" One of the Akuma stated._

_Natsu grinned. "Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu held up his fist and engulfed it in flames. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He yelled punching the Akumas into the wall. Breaking the wall down into another room. Doing that shook up the train._

* * *

_"Ah!" Lavi tried to keep balance as a explosion shook the train. "What was that?" He asked as the train calmed down. _

_"Che probably that fire freak's doing." Kanda replied as he blocked another attack from Tyki. "I'll take care of everything here. You go help them." He pushed Tyki back and Tyki sent out some Teeze. _

_"Are you sure?" Lavi questioned._

_"Do I really need to answer that?" Kanda started to cut through the Teeze. "I don't need any help and besides we need to protect the innocence." Another tremble ran throughout the train. _

_"Okay see you later, Yuu-chan!" Lavi called running off._

_"Che." Kanda ignored it for now as he faced off with Tyki._

* * *

_"Ha ha..."_

_"Hehehe! Have you had enough already, Exorcist?!" _

_Natsu was currently out of breath. The Akuma watched surprised, as Natsu grinned and his eyes filled with determination. "Nah. That was just a warm-up. I'm still just getting fired up." His fists lit up with flames "Now the real battle begins. Come at me with all you got!" _

_"Cheeky brat." One of the Akumas commented, as they sent out their strongest attacks._

_As Link watched and recorded everything down. He wondered what type of innocence Natsu's innocence was. He was there with Natsu had explained that it was just magic but, since he could destroyed Akuma. He wondered if Natsu's was a new type of innocence, maybe an element type. Though it could also be a parasite type since Natsu does eat a lot. _

_As Natsu finally defeated one of the Akumas, he saw a faint light or figure disappear and a faint voice saying 'Thank you.' But he had no time to think about when the other Akuma kicked him into the wall. He didn't know it took this much energy and magic to battle the Akumas.._

_"Hiban!" A fire tower wrapped around the Akuma. Finally defeating the Akuma. As the Akuma disappeared he heard the same phrase again. _

_"Hey are you okay?" Lavi asked as he ran up to Natsu._

_"Yeah...I'm fine." Natsu cringed as Lavi touched his right arm._

_"You're not fine at all. We need to get you treatment when we get back to the Order." Lavi called Link over. "For now can you treat Natsu's wounds?" Link nodded as he got to work on his wounds. _

_Lavi got out his golem. "We have dealt with the Akuma and will be leaving the train soon. Natsu has gotten some injures nothing serious."_

_"Oi Baka-Usagi! Hurry up and tell me what you want! I'm busy right now!" Kanda said over the golem._

_"Okay...okay...I was telling you that the mission is complete so we're going to abandon the train now. I don't know what will happen when the innocence exits the train, so be ready for anything." Lavi said seriously._

_"Che you don't have to tell me that idiot Usagi." Kanda replied as Lavi cut off the connection. He looked over to Natsu and Link. _

_"Are you ready?"_

_"Yeah." Link was about to help Natsu up. "I can walk fine on my own, I've had worst wounds then this." Natsu said as he stood up and they all walked over to the train's back door. _

_They walked onto the balcony at the back of the train. "Okay now!" They then all jumped off the train, just exactly at that time the floor beneath Kanda and Tyki disappeared. Kanda taking advantage of his opponents surprise, ran off to where the rest of his comrades were._

* * *

_As soon as Tyki noticed Kanda gone there was already a heavy fog in the darkness around him. He sighed and got out another cigarette. _

_"Aren't you going after them, Tyki?" _

_"Wisely, you know you could've helped out some?" Tyki said in a light tone. _

_"That wasn't my job the Earl gave me." Tyki turned to him._

_"Speaking of which, how was it?" _

_Wisely grinned. "Prefect. That dragon boy's memories are so interesting. No wonder the Earl is so interested in him."_

_"I still don't get it, why dragon boy? I mean he's so oblivious to everything." Tyki said._

_"Even when you say that. You did notice it, didn't you? His unique sense of smell. His fighting style, the way he figure out you were a fake at the start, even though it didn't seem like it. Dragons are really amazing creatures."_

* * *

_Meanwhile with the exorcists and Link..._

_"Man...I'm so hungry...I don't think I can...take another...step..." Natsu collapsed on the ground. _

_"Oi Fire Freak! There's no time to waste. We gotta get back to the Order." Kanda yelled at him._

_"Yuu, I think he's right. I mean we should rest for a while. Ever since escaping from the Noah and train, we've been walking for two hours. And after all that fighting with no rest or food it's exhausting." Lavi said sitting down on the ground by Natsu. _

_"Tch fine. And don't call me that." Kanda went off to collect some firewood since it was still nighttime and foggy out. When he had came back and set it up, the next step was to light it up._

_"Dragneel-san could you?" Link asked._

_"Sure..." Natsu lit up the camp fire. "Ugh now I'm even hungrier." _

_"Here." Link handed him something._

_"Huh?" Natsu started to open the container. "What is this..." He trailed off. "What type of cake is this?"_

_"It's a pumpkin pie, Natsu." Lavi informed him, eating his own meat he had brought. While Kanda silently ate his own soba._

_Natsu took a bite of it. "It's pretty good. Thanks, Link." _

_Link glared at him. "Please call me Link-san."_

_"Okay, Link-san." They all sat there in the middle of nowhere, around a campfire, eating food._

_"Hey Natsu?"_

_"Hm?" Natsu looked over at Lavi._

_"What's your dream?"_

_"My...dream?..."_

_Lavi grinned. "Yeah! Like what do you want to do in the future?"_

_Natsu sat there for a while thinking. "Well...I would have to say right now my dream is to with all my nakama. I want to be with them again, fighting Gray, being beat up by Erza, Laxus, and Gulidarts, have fun with Happy, talking with Wendy,..." Lavi watched as his eyes soften a little. "...Teasing Lucy...But I think my ultimate dream would be to find Igneel again. And also help Gajeel and Wendy find their dragons too."_

_Lavi noticing Natsu's expression asked him a different question, "What about love?"_

_Everyone stopped and looked at him with dumbfounded expressions. "What are you going on about, Baka Usgai?" Kanda asked._

_Natsu's cheeks gained a pink tint. "Uh...like a family, friendship thing?" He asked._

_"*Sigh* What he means Dragneel-san is when you like a certain person more than a friend. And you do romantic things with that person." Link explained._

_"Romantic things?" Natsu asked since Igneel had never told him about these things._

_Lavi then realized that Natsu was a idiot. "Like kissing and holding hands."_

___'Oh like what Al and Bisca do.' __Natsu thought, his face turned red. "Uh...No! I don't have anyone like!" Natsu said flustered, trying to hide his face. _

_"Then why is your face red?" Lavi replied, knowing he did like someone._

_"Uh? My face?...N-No reason...Anyway what about you?" Natsu then turned the question to Lavi._

_"Eh?...Me? I really don't have anyone I like..." Kanda could tell he was lying. "Usually I would ask out any girl that was my type."_

_"And what is your type?"_

_"Older women with big stuff." Lavi replied a little too happily._

_Suddenly a certain blonde appeared in his mind. ____'Lucy...wait!' __Natsu shook his head as his face got redder. ____'Why am I thinking of her at a time like this?'_

* * *

___'Natsu...' __Lucy put down her pen and laid her head on the desk. ____'If only he was here...'_

_"You write?" Allen asked as he held one of her stories in his hands. _

_Lucy took it our of hands quickly, while blushing. "Awww but I want to know what happens at the end of the battle."_

_Lucy saw they he had been reading about when they had teamed up with other guilds to defeat that dark guild. She noticed the page that he had been on...the fight about her and Natsu vs. the member of the Dark Guild. That time Natsu had used 'Lucy Fire' as he liked to call it. Unknowingly a tear escaped from her eyes. ____'Natsu...was such a idiot back then...'_

_"Lucy are you okay?" Allen asked seeing the tear._

_She wiped her eyes, not knowing she was crying. "Yeah I'm fine." She looked up at him and smiled._

_"Is that really how Natsu is?" _

_"Uh...Yeah! He's a really idiot but favors friends over any thing else. And won't hesitate to protect someone, comrade or not." Lucy replied as Allen watched her expression turn soft. _

___'Where have I seen that before?...' __Road's calm expression when clinging to him, appeared in his mind. ____'Wh-What!? Why am I thinking of that now?' __Allen shook his head to clear the image. _

_"Hey Allen?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Did you ever ask Lisanna?" Lucy said with a sly smile._

_For some odd reason Allen's face turned bright red. "Uh...well I did talk..to her..."_

_"And what did she say?"_

_Allen became more flustered as he remembered what had occurred that day._

* * *

_Flashback_

___Allen looked around the guild for a certain girl. 'I wonder what Lisanna looks like?' As he was lost in thoughts, he didn't watch where he was going._

_"__Kyaaaa!" a girl screamed landing on the ground._

_"__Eh? Ah! I'm so sorry." Allen apologized and helped the girl up. _

_"__It's alright. I'm a little clumsy anyway. My name is Lisanna." The girl had short white hair with dazzling blue eyes. 'What is this feeling?'_

_"__Um...my hand?" Lisanna said nervously as he was still holding her hand._

___Allen quickly let go of her hand, flustered. "I-I'm s-sorry." 'Why am I stuttering and feeling nervous right now?' _

_"__You're Allen-kun right?" Lisanna smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat._

_"__Y-Yeah...um...I-I...gotta go." Allen proceed to run out of the guild._

___End Flashback_

* * *

___'Why did I even do that?'_

_"Allen what's wrong?" Happy who had been silent for a while now, spoke up. _

_"N-Nothing!"_

_"Then why are you stuttering and blushing?" Lucy asked teasingly. _

_"I am not!"_

_"Okay okay I don't know why your so defensive." _

_"S-Sorry..." Allen uncomfortable, sat down on her bed. "I just don't know what's going anymore. The time switch thing, then Road appears, all this love stuff, and..." He clutched his shirt where his heart was. "...these feelings." _

_"What feelings?" Lucy asked curiously, she thought he was talking about Road._

_"I don't know..."_

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it. So this isn't my best chapter but it's still good right? The questions of the day: 1. What does the Earl want with Natsu and the dragons?, and 2. What feelings are Allen talking about? 3. Is it about Road or Lisanna? Yeah I was just gonna go with Allen liking Road but I think it will be much more interesting to see Lisanna come into the picture somehow. I actually got the idea for this chapter from my very first reviewer, **Gaurdian Soul. **

**I want to thank Mukuro234 and moonlightnight1 for reviewing and everyone else that story alerted, etc. Read and Review Please!  
**

**P.S. Please no flames, I'm really having a bad day and also have a bad headache. Also please don't review with something like 'Weird Just Weird' Because then I won't know if it's a flame or not. And what you are even talking about, I mean what is so weird about it? I work very hard on these chapters, to the best of my ability. So please don't confuse me with confusing reviews, at least explain in detail what's so weird about it. Thank you if you took time to read this.  
**


	8. 7: Premonitions andDemon Women!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Premonitions and...Demon Women?!**_

_"As the thickly falling and piled up snow buries me in its fragrance, holding his beloved hand, I walk. The memories of "Father" are always faint and short-lived. Walking next to him, I...was a child that never woke up." _

___-Teito Klein ,_

___07 Ghost, Chapter 13: Nightmare: Part 4, Pg 10._

"Ouch!" Natsu cried out cringed as the Head Nurse put ointment on wounds. "I don't remember wounds hurting so much." He replied as the Nurse finished putting bandages on them.

"This is your first time fighting Akuma isn't?" The Nurse questioned putting up her equipment.

"Yeah. But I think I've fought enemies far worse then that."

"Well the Akuma's bullets can be poisonous even to the equip type Exorcists. But to parasitic type like yourself your immune to it. But you still can get deadly wounds from them." The Nurse explained. "It's first time fighting the Akuma so it's not unusual."

"I see..." Natsu stood up and grinned. "See ya!"

Before he could even start, he sat back down due to a demonic feeling in the room. "Please don't leave with those kinds of wounds. It would waste time to treat them again cause you irritated them."

"Aye..." Natsu said turning into 'Happy Natsu'.

"Thank you." The Head Nurse then proceeded to walk out of the room.

Natsu sighed and tried to sneak out but before he even got close to the door, the Head Nurse seemed to know. It's like she's had experience like this before.

As he laid down of the bed, thinking about all the food he could eating right or the fights he could be enjoying now, he seemed to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**Dream**_

"_Natsu...is that really...you?" Lucy stood in front of him, with all his friends from Fairy Tail and other guilds there. _

"_Yeah who do you think it is? I'm the only one who has pink hair." He grinned and hugged her as she hugged him back. All of their friends cheered and welcomed him back._

_It was almost like he was watching himself. Like he was another person. 'What are they welcoming me back for? Was I gone for a long time? Again? But why? I...can't remember.'_

"_Natsu..." He turned around to see Lucy, looking shy and blushing. "...Can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" _

"_Sure." They both walked out of the guild. "What's up Luce? _

_She looked down and started blushing. "I...um...please don't laugh at me."_

"_Why would I laugh at you Luce?" Natsu replied, it almost like he knew what she was going to say, like he was hoping and expecting for her to say it. 'But what is it that I'm hoping for?'_

"_I...I..." She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "Natsu I-"_

_And that's the last he saw of her as the whole guild and town disappeared into sand. "L-Lucy! Gray! Erza! Everyone! What's going on?" Natsu asked himself as he sat down on the sand and let it run through his fingers, just like his friends had. _

"_I'll get you back Lucy, Happy, everyone! Even if it means my whole life! I'll find you someday!" Natsu yelled out onto the empty silent sandy landscape. "And when I do..." He looked up at the moon and clutched the sand to his heart. "...I will tell you, Lucy. What I have been meaning to say...since the day I met you...I-"_

"_Natsu..." Natsu turned and his face brightened up. _

"_Igneel!" He ran to hug him just like old times when Igneel stopped him. _

"_I am here to warn you, Natsu. There will be a group of people soon that will come and try to use for their evil plans. Do not let them." _

_The scenery then changed to people running around screaming as the fire spread across the town. Dragon roars were heard and Akuma killed people one by one as Exorcists tried to deal with them. Wizards tried to help but some failed and ended with the same fate as the town's people. _

_Natsu's eyes filled with horror as he watched. "This will be the future, if you don't stop them. Please Natsu if you let this become the future, then there will be nothing left. We're counting on both of you."_

"_Both of us?" Natsu said with a voice echoing his. He turned to see a young boy around his age staring at him with intense sliver eyes and white hair. "Who-"_

_**Dream End**_

* * *

Cobalt eyes snapped open as he sat up and stretched. "What a strange dream..."

"Um e-excuse m-me?" A voice stuttered.

He looked over to see a brown haired lady wearing an exorcist uniform. She was carrying a tray full of food. "I was told to bring you this." She shakily walked over and the glass full of water shattered on the floor. "Sorry!" She hastily grabbed a rag but ended up dropping the food on the ground too. "Sorry!"

She started picking up the food. Natsu helped out too. "Hahaha that's alright. Your just really clumsy aren't ya?"

She blushed and stood up with the ruined food in her hands. "S-Sorry I'll bring some more fresh food."

"Oi what's your name? Mines Natsu Dragneel." He grinned at her.

"M-Miranda Lotto." She nervously smiled back and walked out of the room.

Natsu started picking up the broken glass and wiping up the water. Once he had done that he laid on the bed with stomach growling. He looked around the plain room. "They could have at least a fireplace somewhere."

"Hello Natsu-kun." Lenalee said entering the room with a tray of food. She set it down on the bedside table.

"Wasn't...Miranda suppose to bring me food?" Natsu asked as Lenalee sweat dropped and smiled nervously.

"Well..." Lenalee remembered how Miranda kept messing up the welcome parties decorations. So she had asked her to bring Natsu some food. But she had mess that up too. So she had Miranda just sew something together. "...She's really clumsy so I brought it instead."

"Thanks!" Natsu took the tray from her and started to eat really fast. Lenalee sweat dropped as she watched him reminding her of Allen. _'Well at least he was more of a gentleman.' _

Just as soon Lenalee walked out of the room she bumped into someone. "Ah sorry." She looked up to see Lavi. "I didn't mean too. I was just trying to visit, Natsu." He walked around her and headed into the room. "See you later, Lenalee."

"Y-Yeah s-see you..." If anyone had been watching they would thought that she was blushing because of embarrassment and that she was clutching her rapid beating heart cause she was surprised. But it wasn't anything like that. She was having a unrequited love with someone who wasn't even suppose to have feelings.

* * *

"So you had this dream...about a girl, your foster father Igneel, and this white haired kid?...Wait did that kid have a red scar going down the left side of his face?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah he did." Natsu replied finishing up his food.

"That was Allen that you saw. But the only problem is why would you dream about someone you have never seen before...or maybe that wasn't a dream. Maybe it was a vision or a premonition."

Natsu watched him confused. "Premonition?"

"It means afeeling of anticipation of or anxietyoverafutureevent or aforewarning. At least that's the dictionary meaning. Old Panda made me read the whole entire Dictionary. Of course now there's even more words in it. So I have to at least reread it every year." Lavi said sighing.

"Anyway so Igneel told you that the scene that you saw would be the future if you didn't stop them?"

"Yeah something about a group of people." Natsu replied.

"Hm...maybe he was talking about 'them'." Lavi said mostly to himself.

"Uh? Did you say something?" Natsu asked not really hearing him.

"It's nothing. I gotta go now and see if the Head Nurse will let you go now." Lavi stood up and headed outside.

A second later screaming could be heard through the Black Order, and it wasn't even Kanda's fault this time. Natsu looked out of his room cause of all the screaming and was almost ran over by Lavi with the Head Nurse chasing him. "None of my patients leave till I say so! Now come here and get your wounds checked!"

"But it's only a few slight scrapes!" Lavi argued.

_'She reminds me of Porsycila, except it's the opposite.' _Natsu thought sweatdropping as he watched them. "Go for it Lavi!" He called out cheering for him.

The Head Nurse stopped and gave him the most demonic glare ever seen, even worse then Erza's. "Patients should stay in their beds before they strain themselves too much."

"Aye..." 'Happy Natsu' said agreeing.

* * *

"Allen...Allen..." Lucy waved her hand in front of Allen's clouded eyes. "Hello~!"

Allen couldn't hear nothing she was saying. Right now he was stuck in a daydream.

_'Allen...I made your favorite...martishi dangos!' Lisanna said setting the thousands of dangos in front of him._

"_Great! Thanks, Lisanna." Before he dig in though he stood up and kissed her. "I love you, Lisanna."_

_Her eyes shined with happiness. "I love you too, Allen." They kissed and then Lisanna started feeding Martishi Dangos to him._

"Whoa...now that's one creepy smile." Gray commented sitting down beside Lucy.

"I know...I've been trying to get him out this daydream like state for an hour now. I just found this perfect job that would pay for my monthly rent!" Lucy said happily.

"Your so poor, Lucy." Happy replied teasing her.

"Shut up! Your one to talk!" Lucy yelled.

Gray tried snapping his fingers in front of Allen's eyes. "This just too creepy. He didn't even blink."

"Mind if I try?" They turned to see Erza holding her huge hammer that could drive away evil.

Lucy shook her head and waved her hands. "I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Well maybe we should freeze his head." Gray suggested as his clothes were gone...again.

"Oh Gray-sama~!" Juvia said hiding behind a pillar.

"That's it!" Lucy said suddenly. "Juvia!" She called.

"What is it? You aren't trying to steal Gray-sama from me?" Juvia asked with an evil aura.

"No! I would never! I was gonna ask you if you could pour water on Allen to wake him up."

"But...water makes up 100% of Juvia's body. Juvia only wants to share her body with Gray-sama~!"

_'Looks like we have to go with plan B.' _Lucy thought before telling Juvia, "But Allen might be another one of your love rivals for Gray."

That did it. Nothing came between her and her precious Gray-sama. A waterfall of water fell on Allen, soaking him to the bone. "Eh!?"

"You will not steal Gray-sama from me! Gray-sama is mine!" Juvia slapped him before storming off.

Allen held his now stinging red cheek and wondered what just happened. "Eh? Why am I soaking wet? And why did she just slapped me?" Allen asked.

"That's nothing you need to worry about. They were just trying to wake you up from your daydream." Carla said.

"Sorry..."

"What were you daydreaming about anyway?" Gray asked.

"Li-" Allen's face turned slightly pink and he coughed. "I mean I was daydreaming about food."

"Really? Do you love food that much, Allen-san?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah I do."

"Really!" Erza said with sparkling eyes as her face got close to his.

"Ah yeah I really love to eat. I eat a lot since I'm a parasitic innocence type Exorcist." As they all got into the conversion of food. One member of Fairy Tail didn't like though.

"Hm." Road pouted and watched Allen chat cheerfully with Lucy, Wendy, and Erza while stealing glances at Lisanna. "Why doesn't he ever look at me for once? Aren't I cute too?"

"Not really..." Laxus answered.

"Your suppose to tell me I am, not the opposite."

"Well it is the truth. And the truth can hurt." Laxus said. "Anyway why do you have to 'date' me just to get him? Obviously it won't work, since Allen already looks like he likes someone else. Mostly because you asked me out instead of him. And he doesn't really like you anyway. You probably should just give up."

"Would you give up if Lisanna liked someone else?" Road asked curiously but also trying to make a point.

"Yes I would. It would be painfully. But if she's happy that's all that matters, right?" Laxus turned the question back to her.

Road watched as Allen stole another affectionate glance over to Lisanna. He looked so happy that it hurt her heart. "I guess..."

"Ah! Allen what's wrong!?"

"Allen? Allen!" Darkness overcame his vision as he fell asleep suddenly.

* * *

**Dream**

"_**Allen..." **_

_He looked up to see the 14__th__, Neah Walker. "Neah? What happened? Why am I here?"_

_All around him was the ruined landscape of a town that he had seen before when he had come here previously. Suddenly all around fire erupt from the ruined buildings. People ran around fleeing for their lives and even abandoning their love ones, to their deaths. He heard Dragons roar and wizards falling to the same fate as the people. And Exorcists fighting Akuma as the Akuma also killed many people._

_It Allen's eye it was torture, chaos, a massacre. __**"This will be the future, Allen. There will be a certain event where they will try to use your power. Trust no one, Allen. Don't let them use you for their goals. The whole universe is counting on both of you."**_

"_Both?" Allen turned to see a guy around his age with pink hair right next to him. "Who-"_

_**Dream End**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! This took me a whole day to write. With the occasional 4 or 5 hour break/distractions. I hate ADD. I know it's been a long time since I update. I've been sick and been really busy going to all the festive stuff with Halloween around the corner. I even found out I was born on a full moon. Explains why I'm so weird. Since they do say people act really strange and different on a full moon day. Of course that has nothing to do with werewolfs.

Thanks to **CrazySarahify, Mukuro234, and RoxyStar05 for reviewing, and everyone else who favorite and story alerted.** See you next chapter! **Read and Review Please! **


	9. Chapter 8: The Endless Sky of Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Endless Sky of Emotions**

_"At first, I did it because it was my duty to protect this beautiful scenery for the people, I painted it as an admonition but...instead I was soothed by it. By the infinite sky, which envelops everything...there is only happiness there. No dispute, sorrow and even status..."__ __

_-Krom Raggs,_

_07 Ghost,_

_Chapter 86: Confession, (Page 23/24)_

All was quiet in the Black Order, as everyone went about their business. Of course they knew that was very unusual, since something always would happen from Kanda fighting with someone to Koumi's robots.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as fire surrounded his fists.

"Bring it on, fire freak." Kanda said provoking him.

Lenalee sighed. "There they go again. Natsu's almost as bad as Allen when it comes to Kanda."

"I know right. But it's so much fun watching a match." Lavi commented, sitting close to the door of the training room.

Lenalee sat next to him, watching the fight. Link watched a little farther away, writing more stuff down in his notebook.

She tried concentrating on the fight, but she would find herself averting her gaze and whole attention to Lavi, who was watching the match recording every single move Natsu used.

Since he was so into the fight he didn't noticed her stare at all. Lenalee marveled at Lavi's one green eye, he always had this cheerful glow in it. Even when he wasn't suppose to have emotion since he was a Bookman.

At that thought Lenalee became sadden and looked away, hugging her legs to her chest. She knew that. But despite knowing, she had fallen for his cheerful smile.

She hadn't even realized her feelings until...Lavi's eyes filled with tears for her, on the way to Edo. Her face turned bright red at that memory.

"Lenalee?" Lavi's voice snapped her back into reality, she tried to hide her blush.

"W-What is it?" She asked nervously since she had been just thinking about him.

"Are you okay? Your face is all red?" He asked almost innocently.

"Oh! Um...well." She nervously smiled. "I-It's n-nothing."

"Well then be careful. Who knows what would happen if Koumi heard you caught a cold." Lavi said grinning and turning back to the fight.

"Y-Yeah right..."

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu called out blasting fire from his mouth toward Kanda. He dodged and swinged Mugen toward him.

Natsu stopped his sword. "Lighting Flame Dragon's Fist!" Natsu yelled with lighting and fire forming around his fist. The onlookers and even Kanda became shocked as he was blown back by the force of the attack.

"Yeah! Alright I won! Hahaha..." Natsu then proceeded to faint.

They both sweat dropped. "What just happened?" Lavi asked.

"Kanda, are you okay?!" Lenalee asked.

"Che I'm fine. Stupid Fire Freak." Kanda positioned Mugen to where he was going to chop off Natsu's head.

"Kanda stop!" Lenalee cried out.

"Oi Yuu I'll tell Koumi about you kissing Lenalee if you don't stop!" Lavi yelled freezing Kanda from what he was about to do. Which would be way graphic. At least he wasn't gonna cut off a chicken's head.

"Baka Usagi...Die!" Kanda yelled chasing Lavi, who gotten a head start.

"Here we go again. Kanda really needs anger management classes." Lenalee sighed and followed Link, who was carrying Natsu, out of the training room.

Later...

"Wow! Are those fangs real!" Natsu said grinning.

"Y-Yeah." Kory said eating his tomato soup.

"So your a real vampire!"

"I-I guess..." Krory answered uncertain.

"Sweet! So do you like suck people's blood?"

"No! I would never! Only Akuma's blood." Krory replied reminding him of Eladie.

"So Natsu why did you faint like that?" Lavi asked, noticing Krory was becoming uncomfortable with all the questions.

"Well every time I use Lighting Fire Dragon attacks it uses up so much of my power that I faint in one go." Natsu explained. He then went onto how he gotten the powers.

Right in the middle of his story of the battle, something happened. "Oi Idiot Apprentice." A whole stack of paper's landed in front of him. "Pay for them will you?" A very drunk voice said.

Natsu turned around to see the one and only General Cross. "General Cross this isn't Allen." Lavi stated, knowing full well that Cross was drunk.

"Huh? But he has gray eyes and white hair. Are you sure Rabbit-boy?" Cross said drunkliy as his vision was blurred.

Lavi sweatdropped. "I'm positive."

"It sure looks like Allen to me." Cross replied looking at Natsu more closely.

Just then a gun was put to Natsu's head. "Who are you and what have you done to my Idiot Apprentice?"

"Achoo!"

"Allen, are you alright? Your not catching a cold are you?" Happy asked.

"I hope not." Allen stated biting into his sandwich as he sat on a blanket full of sand.

The Tenrou team had just been informed of the Magic games they held ever year. So they all went their separate ways to train. Allen had joined them since Natsu was gone and he needed some tips on fighting wizards.

Right now Erza was teaching him, she was the strongest and didn't need that much training.

A sword was suddenly thrust into the middle of the sandwich. "Hey! I was eating that!" Allen said with his mouth full, trying to get the sandwich back.

"Break time is over, you've ate enough already. Besides your enemy won't wait for you to finish." Erza stated as stuck her sword in the other food that Allen was trying to eat.

Allen sighed and held his still growling stomach. "But I'm still hungry..."

Erza looked over at the food pile beside him, that he had been eating for a hour and haven't made a dent in yet. She couldn't believe that such a skinny boy could be such a glutton.

She then got an idea. Erza smirked triumphantly as she scathed up the sandy blanket from underneath him and wrapped up all the food in it. She then proceeded to store the food into one of the dimensions that she kept her weapons and armor in.

Allen didn't hesitate to bring out Crown Clown. "If you want your food back. Then you'll have to defeat me." Erza stated bring out her sword and getting into a defense position.

He then brought out his sword at that notion.

They then both clashed their swords together with a long clang.

Happy and Carla watched from the sidelines. "I've never seen someone match Erza's style so much." Carla said watching the fight closely.

"Aye! But Erza right now is going really easy on him. If she were to go full power, she would blow him away in one blow." Happy replied. "And besides you can tell Allen's not that great with fighting with swords. His sword is so huge that it throws off his accuracy and balance when fighting with a swordsmen like Erza, who's fighting with a smaller sword."

The battle went on for quite some time, to where everyone else was cheering and watching the fight too. "Go Erza or Allen!" Lucy cheered. "It's so hard to not cheer for them both."

"Aye!"

"Yeah but I think cheering for Allen would be more better, since Erza is too strong." Gray said.

"That's true..." Wendy replied.

A second later Allen fell back on the sand exhausted. "Ha...ha...ha..." He tried to get his breathing back in order. "I...give up..."

Erza sat in front of him, setting down a huge stack of food. "No you won, Allen."

"Eh?"

"I haven't had a training session like that in years." She held out her hand. "That was a good fight."

Allen shook her hand and smiled. "Yeah it was."

"Dinner!" Erza called out as everyone started to dig into the food before Allen could.

"Hey! Wait! That's not fair!" Allen yelled.

Erza smiled as she took some doughnuts for herself. "Lesson One: Nothing is ever fair in battle."

Everyone laughed and soon Allen joined in with the feast.

Road couldn't stop thinking about how happy Allen had seemed fighting Erza. Jealously set in her and promised to herself that before this training session was over, she would make Allen fall for her.

So that maybe even if it was just for a minute, she would be able to freely love him in this world with no such things as Noahs or Exorcists.

The feast lasted till the last ray of light disappeared in the endless blue sky. tomorrow would start a adventure that nobody would forget.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for not updating like I said I would every Friday. I've been so busy with homework and other things that's it's not even funny. Besides I've been really having some major writer's block since School is just frying my brain. I actually started writing this chapter on Friday and didn't get done with Natsu's part till Saturday or Sunday. And I just finished Allen's part right now.

If you read the Fairy Tail manga then you know what I'm heading towards in Allen's part but even if you watch the Anime only, you would still get it. Since they started on the Magic Games Arc finally. I'm so happy about that. I'm even more happier finding out that Lavi's and Kanda's voice actors voice Rouge and Sting, now that was a shock for me. Can't wait to see the Dragon battle in Anime form, now that'll be a real treat.

Sorry I'm talking too much again. So thanks to **RoxyStar05, Mukuro234, Kyoya kumo, CrazySarahify, Alice walker48, and Nadine Ng for reviewing. (Funny Nadine is my middle name, that's such a weird coincidence.) See ya next chapter! ****Read and Review Please! **

**P.S.**

**Starting around December to Easter break I will be extremely busy with a huge make up test for school and with a youth group church thing. And yes I do go to church. I wonder if anyone caught that I haven't even said a single bad word in any of my fanfics. ...Probably not.  
**


	10. Chapter 9: To Make Him Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.

* * *

**Chapter 9: To Make Him Fall**

_M- "Kouhai-kun. My heart hurts."_

_S- "Think what you've got is contagious? Mine hurts too."_

_-Misaki Kamiigusa and Sorata Kanda,_

_Sakura-sou no Pet na Kanojo._

The click clacking of the train echoed throughout the silent car as dark eyes stared at the man in front of him.

The sound of another empty wine bottle hit the floor. "Oi brat..go get me another.." General Cross said in a non caring way, empty wine bottles were scattered all across the train car.

They had been asked to go on a secret mission with Cross, though the mission was still a mystery till they actually got there.

As the train went over another bump, the sensation made Natsu gag and feel sick again. "Why don't...you go...get it yourself..." He said before another wave of nausea hit him.

"Idiot brat! If you really are my replacement apprentice...then you do what ever I say!" Cross said in aggressive way being drunk from all the wine.

"But General Cross, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Are you sure you should be telling him to do something, when he should be resting right now?" Lavi said trying to defend Natsu.

"Oi did anyone ask you?" Cross glared at him, Lavi shook his head. "Ugly men shouldn't even be talking to me."

Lavi watched as Cross proceeded to laid down on the seat across from them. He was about to say something, when he stopped himself.

"But...I wouldn't mind...talking to you..." The drunk man said touching the black strands that fell down from the person's lap he was sitting on, who was giving him the biggest death glare imaginable.

"Um..." Lavi watched as Cross laid on Kanda's lap and flirted with him, while Kanda was holding back from killing him, Natsu was motion sick again with Tim on his head, and Link took notes again.

Lavi stood up. "I think I'll go get some fresh air..." He sighed as everyone ignored him.

_'Well I am a Bookman's apprentice anyway...' _He thought solemnly as he exited the train car and walked down the hall to the caboose of the train.

Before he could even enter the balcony area at the back of the train, he spotted Lenalee standing there.

Her shoulder length black hair blew back in the wind, showing her full face. She had a peaceful look on her face and her eyes shined with an unfamiliar emotion, that Lavi had seen millions of times but has never figured out.

He didn't want to interrupt her but, if he didn't he felt like these emotions he shouldn't have will take him over. Without thinking he slid the train door open with a snap.

Lenalee turned her violet eyes over to him. "Lavi?..."

Lavi turned his eyes downward. "Hey...Lenalee.." The landscape behind her and the sun shining down, made her stand out even more. His heart was beating fast and he didn't even know why, was it because he was just surprised or maybe it was just the rocking of the train making him nervous...yeah that was it.

"Lavi? Are you alright?" Lenalee asked.

A cheerful green eye met her eyes. "I'm fine, Lenalee. Why would you think I'm not okay?"

She watched as he walked over to her side and leaned on the railing watching the scenery go by. "Y-Yeah what was I thinking..." Lenalee said with a dust of pink on her cheeks. She had thought for second there that he was gonna...

Her face burned with embarrassment and she shook her head to clear the image of his lovely green eye, that she just locked gazes with.

"It's such a beautiful view..." Lavi said quietly that she almost didn't hear it. In his eye she could clearly see a emotion that she couldn't recognize '...sadness?...peaceful?...no...it's more like...affect-!'

Her thoughts were cut off as the train hit a huge bump and she fell into something warm and strong. "You okay?"

Her cheeks turned red as she noticed Lavi had caught her. "I'm fine."

Lavi's arms were wrapped around her in a tight grip, that resulted from her falling into him. Lenalee had supported herself by putting her hands on his chest, she blushed as he could feel his muscles through his uniform.

She couldn't move or think as her mind was going crazy, all she could do to keep her sane enough, was to look away from his face and eye.

Lavi watched as her cheeks grew red from embarrassment and she nervously looked away. He knew that the train had calmed down, so he could let go of her now. But he just couldn't, his mind was telling him to let go, that if he didn't then something bad would happen.

But his emotions were telling him differently. His heart beat fast in response to this situation and he couldn't take his eyes from her. Her violet eyes, shoulder length black hair, and those soft looking lips that were just inches away...

"Lavi...?"

Lavi became aware at what he was doing, when she spoke again. He hadn't realized it but...with every thought, he been getting closer and closer to kissing her.

He let go of her and walked a few paces away. He tried to calm down his heart and mind, which was going crazy from the sudden closeness.

Lenalee was in a similar situation she stood there with a flustered face, clutching her heart. She really thought that Lavi felt the same for her, and that made her heart burst with happiness. But she had to stop him, she didn't want him to give up his dream of becoming the next Bookman, even if she did love him.

Even if Lenalee knew the feelings she was feeling for him, Lavi didn't know why he was feeling this way. Being a Bookman where he was neutral and non emotional for anything, this was the first he had ever felt like this.

Ever since he entered the Order, he has become less distant from becoming the next Bookman. But whatever he was feeling towards Lenalee, he knew it had to stop cause the next time something like this happens, he won't be able to stop his emotions from coming over his reason.

"Sorry..." Lavi gave Lenalee a regretful smile and entered the train again, to get his mind off things.

Lenalee could only stare after him, wondering herself what to do.

* * *

"Wow!" Sliver eyes looked around amazed at all the world surrounding him. "This is amazing!"

Everyone around him also agreed with him, as they stared around at the Celestial World.

As the Spirits explained that they were really here to celebrate, everyone had fun and talked, Road felt like she was being left out. "What? Boyfriend problems?"

A blue haired woman asked with a fish tail. She sighed and looked over at Allen who was laughing and playing with all the Plues. "Something like that..."

"Just confess, you'll do fine."

"Your sure? I think he likes someone else." Road said solemnly her heart hurting at the sight of his smiling face.

"Hmmm then that is a problem." Aquarius said. "So what have you tired so far?"

Road told her.

"Eh?! That dumb Lucy!" Aquarius started to glare at Lucy.

Lucy shivered as she felt a murderous glare on her.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Allen asked.

"N-Nothing at all."

"The first thing you got to do is just simple things like just talking or laughing together, even subtle things like brushing up against him or if your really daring holding his hand and clinging onto him." Aquarius explained.

Road sighed. "But I've tried all that already."

"Then we'll go with step two..." She whispered in her ear as to not be overheard.

"Thanks." Road said standing and walking over to Allen as Lyra started to sing.

He turned his gaze to her and she had to stifle a giggle at all the plues surrounding him.

"Allen~!" Road hugged him suddenly and looked up into his beautiful sliver eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

"R-Road?" His face turned red with embarrassment as she cling onto him.

She grinned at him and grabbed his hands. "Dance with me, Allen~!"

Allen's face turned bright red. "Eh?!"

Without waiting for an answer, Road put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her back to support her.

She lead him in the dance as he still pretty shocked. They went slowly in a circle as she stared into his eyes and vise versa. Road pulled him closer and leaned her head on his chest.

Allen didn't know why his heart and mind were going crazy. He relaxed in her grip as they swayed to the soft music.

He felt calmed by her sudden closeness but, also like he was just going crazy just being near her. She would always cling onto him so he was use to it. But why was this different?

She looked up at him with a certain unfamiliar light in her violet eyes. "Allen..." His heart skipped a beat and it started to beat faster.

_'Why was am I feeling like this? I thought I liked Lisanna but...' _Allen closed his eyes. _'...maybe I was wrong...'_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while you know how school and life is. Besides I'm really into writing 07-Ghost fics right now. I really enjoyed writing Lavi and Lenalee's part, you can tell I'm such a Lavi x Lenalee fan.

Well Natsu appeared a little in this chapter. I'm hoping to soon write a Natsu x Lucy scene but I don't know when that'll be...actually I think I just got a idea. When I was writing the scene with Allen x Road I had the 2nd ending to K project playing (I just love Totsuka-san *tears*) for some reason it goes with the song a bit...oh well. **  
**

**I want to KHMugiwaraRocks15 and Mukuro234 for reviewing and to everyone else who is still reading and following. **

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please!  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Games of Magic:Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Games of Magic: Part 1**

"Whenever I start looking at those documents, it makes me want to go out and chop something up, it's so irritating."

-Hyuuga,

07-Ghost.

"Oi! Are you listening?!" Cross yelled at Natsu.

"Eh?" Natsu said coming out of his daydream.

"I'll go over this one more time. We are here not to fight or ambush to the Noahs but to spy on them. Now..." Cross lit a cigarette and grabbed a wine bottle and stood up. "...I'm going to go meet some women."

"General Cross, I don't think that would be wise." Link said standing up also.

Cross waved him off like a fly. "Yeah...Yeah I'll be careful."

Link sighed, as Cross left the room. He turned to rest with a strict expression. "Basically you'll be separate throughout this mission, to avoid suspicion. Since the Noahs already know most of you." Link held up a strange liquid.

"No! I am not drinking any of those dumb scientist's experiments!" Kanda yelled storming out of the room.

Lavi laughed nervously. "Well Kanda is mostly right. Every time Koumi is involved or even the science division, something always goes wrong. But maybe...it won't be that bad." He took the liquid from Link's hands and lifted it to his lips.

"Lavi, wait!" Lenalee said as the liquid passed his lips.

Link narrowed his eyes at the now empty glass, feeling like the Bookman Jr. hadn't drink it at all.

Natsu watched curiously as Lavi doubled over and held his mouth. "I...think I'm gonna be sick." Lavi ran into to the bathroom.

"Is the experiments really that bad?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Don't you remember Kanda having a cat ears and tail?" Lenalee replied, she watched the bathroom door, worried.

"Yeah...that's right...That was hilarious!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin as the bathroom door opened finally.

"Oi...do I look any different?" Lavi asked.

Everyone stood there shocked at his appearance. "Lavi?"

Lavi now had blonde hair with mismatched eyes, the one that used to be covered by the eyepatch was now blue. "Oh your wondering about my eye? Well it started to hurt so I took off the eyepatch...and it looks like it turned blue and started working again."

He looked around the room. "It feels so different to be using two eyes now."

Link who was the most observant out of all them in the room, could tell the Bookman Jr. was just coming up with lies. If the the science division could make a potion that could heal a eye, they would have healed Marie's eyes a long time ago.

Also Link had one time gotten a glimpse of Lavi using both of his eyes, one night in the library. That night it was took dark to tell if his eyes were really mismatched.

Natsu felt like something was off too, even Wendy's powers weren't that strong.

Lenalee was also feeling something like that too but, her doubts faded away as she stared into his lively mismatched eyes.

"Um...I'll go get prepared too. Natsu-kun, you should do something about your hair before you go." Lenalee walking out of the door with a slight blush.

"Well we better all go get dressed for tonight, see ya." Lavi said proceeding to leave the room.

* * *

"Strike!" Lavi exclaimed watching all the royal ladies.

Lenalee hit him on the head. "Stop that, Lavi! We're suppose to act like we're royals, not some peasants." She whispered sharply to him.

"Hai...hai..." He replied grinning and grabbing her hand, as he lead her into a slow dance.

Lenalee blushed, avoiding his eyes and stupidly grin, that makes her heart beat faster.

"You're so handsome. Do you want to dance?"

"No dance with me!"

Kanda scowled as women surrounded him. He was about to shout at them when Lenalee gave him a death glare, telling him that if he did, it would blow their cover.

He sighed and walked away from them.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Link ate at the refreshment table.

"I don't like this type of stuff." Natsu said tugging at his tight tie. "Even this party is too stuffy, for my liking."

Link stood next to him eating cakes, barely hearing what he was saying.

As Natsu bent down to pick up another treat, blond hair made him freeze in place. His dark eyes followed a certain blonde hair women.

And a name escaped his lips. "Lucy..."

Link looked over at him, confused. "Natsu-san?" He could see him shaking with confusion and fear.

"...No way...It-It can't be..." Natsu, forgetting about everything else, started to follow her. His heart was beating fast with every step he took.

"Lucy?" He asked, touching the women's shoulder. Brown eyes met his.

"Hello...Natsu." Lucy said smiling.

"What...What are you doing here, Lucy?" Natsu asked shocked.

"Well..." She looked nervous. "...I was wanting to see you...and then I appeared here unexpectedly. I think..." Lucy put her hands around his neck. "..it's fate."

There was something off about her but, as he stare into her brown eyes and felt a strange feeling overcome him, just being close to her.

Natsu put his arms around her waist, giving to the strange feeling, that was making his heart beat faster.

As the music in the ball room started with a soft and slow song, they swayed slowly to the music. Lucy put her head on his shoulder, pulling him closer, so as to hide her smirk.

Taking the lead, Lucy started to lead him over to some doors, without Natsu's knowledge. Since he seemed to be in a world all his own.

Lucy let go of him and grabbed his hand. "Natsu..." She smiled up at him. "...how about we go see the garden?"

Natsu couldn't say no to her, it was almost like he was under a spell. "Sure..."

Lucy grinned and kissed his cheek, making him blush, she opened the set of doors next to him and lead him out into the garden.

"Lu-!" Natsu was about to say before everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hoped you enjoyed! I know no Allen this week *Sad face*. My parents kept me out all Sunday, so I didn't really have time to write his part. Anyway I think this is already long enough for a chapter. You can probably tell who Lucy really is. (If you have read 'The Stranger' before.) Also if you have read some of my Lavi fics before, you will probably recognize the disguise I gave him and his blue eye. So no Natsu next week. Anyway I got to go, almost time for the bus to come.

So next Chapter 11: Games of Magic: Part 2.

**I want to thank KHMugiwaraRocks15, Mukuro234, CrazySarahify, Guest, and RoxyStar05 for reviewing and to everyone else who is still reading and following. **

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please!  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Games of Magic: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Games of Magic: Part 2**

_"Your own conviction to protect your friends came through. You had a pure heart, so nothing about yourself has changed, right?"_

_-Hakuren Oak, _

_07-Ghost, _

_Chapter 18: Nightmare: Part 9 (Page 22) _

"The team that will be representing Fairy Tail will be...Erza...Gray...Lucy..."

"Me!?" Lucy seemed surprised.

"...Allen...and Wendy."

"Wait? Why am I in the team?" Allen asked. "I'm not exactly apart of Fairy Tail and I'm not as strong as Laxus or Gajeel."

"Laxus and Gajeel will be busy with other things." Master said. "Besides you have techniques that would work great in the events."

"Right..."

"What about me?!" Road said clinging onto Allen.

"You can be a replacement if anything goes wrong." Master stated.

Road's eyes shined happily. "You hear that, Allen~! We get to be team members!"

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Wow!" Everyone said staring up at the huge town.

"I've never a huge city like this one before." Allen said.

Road pulled on his arm. "Come on, Allen~! Let's go find the candy shop!"

Allen sighed.

Levy told them all the rules of the game and they all went their separate ways.

He was dragged off to a nearby candy store by, Road.

"I want that, this, and this!" Road practically wanted the whole store.

"Road, I'm not that rich."

"Don't worry." Allen looked up to see the person who owned the store. "We'll give a couple discount."

He sweatdropped. "Um...Miss...we're not together."

"Oh. That's too bad..." The lady shook her in disappointment. "..you two look cute together."

"Right?" Road and the lady then got into a conservation about candy.

He sighed again and started to pick up a few candy from the counters. "Well I can at least get something for the others." Allen said mostly to himself.

As he laid it on the counter to be paid, Road looked at small pile confused. "Allen, that's not even a snack to you."

"I know but, I thought I would at least get something for everyone else." He paid for the candy and grabbed the bag, walking out of the store.

"Wow! Look at all the stars, Allen!" Road said.

He looked up at the stained pink sky, the sun was going down and the stars were just coming out. His gaze turned to her, Road. He just couldn't straighten out his feelings for her. Did he really like her or...did he just see her as a friend?

Allen heard people gasp and frantically run. He looked back up to see a black vortex covering the sky. "Road!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her back from it.

Suddenly his feet weren't touching the ground anymore and his grip had escaped Road's. Road seemed to be thinking about something before, she pulled him back safely into a alley way.

"Thanks..." He looked over at Road, to see she was acting worried and...terrified? Is she hiding something?

He shook his head to rid him of the thought and grabbed her hand to comfort her. The vortex vanished with no casualties. People still seem to be frantic about the incident.

They both walked towards the meeting place, holding hands.

"What happened out there?" Gray asked.

"A vortex suddenly appeared in the sky." Road answered him.

"Luckliy there was no people who got sucked in." Erza stated.

Allen licked his lollipop, wondering how licks it took to get to the center. "By the way..."

Everyone looked over at him. "Where is Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Charle?"

"Someone just reported seeing a blonde and a blue cat being pulled into the vortex." The reporter on the T.V. Said.

"I tried to help her but it was too late. There was nothing I could do." The person said.

It was dead silence in the entire room, as Erza turned off the T.V.

"Allen...that vortex leads to our time."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry it was short and not that good. I've been really busy this week with Thanksgiving and everything. I actually didn't really plan that vortex part till they introduce the teams in the games but, I thought it work for this part. You wonder how Road knows that? It's a secret.

**I want to thank Mukuro234 and RoxyStar05 for reviewing and to everyone else who is still reading and following. **

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please!  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Fate: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fate: Part 1**

**_"These hands...even now, I still can't say that they are big and strong but...they're awkward and full of scars but...I've grabbed on lots of things with these hands. From now on too, I will never let them go, the proof that I've lived, and the hope. Til the end..."_ **

**-Teito Klein to Millea Klein,**

**07-Ghost, Chapter 87: Millea Klein, (Page 21-23) **

"_Natsu..." Cobalt eyes grew wide as bright brown eyes gaze into his. It was a perfect day, a gentle breeze blew her blond strands, no one and nothing was in sight. She grinned at him, making him confused as his heart pounded in his chest. _

_Just as he was about to reach out to touch her, Lucy backed away, giving him a apologetic smile, and ran off, out of his reach. "LUCY!" _

_She was so close, yet so far away. His heart would never reach her, no matter where she was. _

_He was stuck in the future, while she was still in the past. A booming voice shook the peaceful landscape. _

_**'The past and the present will clash,**_

_**As the nightmare unfolds into reality,**_

_**Clown and Dragon will be swapped,**_

_**As they journey through the unknown,**_

_**They will gain comrades and enemies, **_

_**Betrayals will be uncovered,**_

_**When time becomes unstable, **_

_**Dragon and Clown,**_

_**Will save or destroy time,**_

_**They decide the fate of the world.'**_

_Natsu eyes widen as images swirled around in his vision. "The rest of the premonition...But how?..."_

"_Natsu!"_

* * *

His eyes snapped open, bringing him out of his dreams. "Natsu..." Tears dropped on him, he sat up.

"Lucy?..." Natsu reached out to touch her crying face. "...Is that really you?"

She smiled and wiped away her tears. "Yes...it's me." Lucy enveloped her arms around him in a hug.

Natsu's cheeks flushed and he smiled slightly, hugging her back, glad that she was back with him. He had missed her and everyone in Fairy Tail. "How? Aren't you suppose to be in the past?"

"A vortex appeared and pulled us in." Happy said.

He let go of Lucy and looked over at Happy, excited to see him. "Happy!" Natsu hugged Happy cheerfully. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Me too!" They cried crocodile tears as they reunited. Lucy watched them, happy that they were all together again. Natsu wasn't himself without Happy and vice versa.

"So...What room is this anyway?" Natsu asked confused, looking around the very dark room.

"You mean you don't know?" Lucy replied.

Natsu shook his head.

They jumped as a creepy chuckle came out from the corner. "Welcome to the Noah Clan." A man with tan gray skin and a dark suit, walked into the light.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

Tyki almost dropped his cigarette at how idiotic Natsu was. He cleared his throat. "I'm Tyki Mikk, boy. And this time don't forget it."

Natsu eyes widen comically and pointed at him. "Oh! Your that hobo guy!"

Lucy and Happy could almost hear Tyki's patience snap. Lucy sweatdropped. "I don't think that's the problem here, Natsu."

"You should listen to this pretty lady here, boy." Tyki walked up to Lucy and kissed her hand, making her blush. "What's your name?"

She pulled hand away. "It's Lucy." Lucy looked up at him seriously. "What is the 'Noah Clan'? Where are we and why are we here?"

"Aye! Lucy's right!" Happy cried out.

"Well that's confidential. Even I don't know what the Earl is thinking." Tyki said shrugging. "But...I can say that we were the ones that brought you here."

"Wait a minute..." They looked over at Natsu. "...If Lucy just came here, then who was the Lucy at the party?"

Lucy looked at him confused. "Party?"

"Ah..that was Lulubell another Noah. The Noah of Lust, she turn into anything she wants. The Noah Clan is...well let's just say we're superior to humans and hate the exorcists." Tyki explained.

"But why bring us here?" Happy asked.

Tyki smirked. "We want to make a deal." He grabbed Lucy and put her into a hold, with both of her hands behind her back, where she wouldn't escape. "The girl for some information. Sounds like a good deal, eh?"

Lucy struggled. "L-Let me go!" Tyki's grip on her tightened.

"Sorry, Princess. But I can't go against the Earl's orders."

"Let go of her!" Natsu said as his sudden punch passed through Tyki's face.

Their eyes widen, as Natsu suddenly looked down at his hands. "Eh? Natsu, what happened to your magic?" Happy asked.

Lucy watched, shocked. She also noticed her keys were missing. "Natsu..."

"Hahahaha!" Tyki laughed, they looked over at him. "You are so amusing, boy." He smirked and pointed at the sliver bracelets on Natsu's wrists. "Those are to stop you from using magic, think of them as handcuffs. Right now, your just a shattered dragon."

Something in Natsu's eyes dimmed but, Lucy could still see the determination lingering. She had missed it so much.

Tyki picked up Lucy bridal style, she struggled but, he kept a strong grip on her. "Well. I'll be back and then we'll talk about our deal. But, just remember boy...We have the Princess now."

Lucy was afraid to say anything, as she watch Natsu. Tyki smirked and turned around, he took one step towards the steel door. "Even if I am, that doesn't mean you can hurt Lucy!"

As the dim fire came back to life in his eyes, Lucy's heart burned with the same determination, knowing that Natsu was here for her and everything will be alright...But why did he look worried?

"Hehe...your really interesting, Ryu no Shonen.* I can see why the Earl wants you. You'll do anything for your Princess, even if you have to make a deal with us."

"Why should I-?!" Natsu yelled before Tyki gave him a fake apologetic expression.

"Why? Well maybe because if you don't...you'll never see your precious Princess again." He smirked as he saw Natsu's expression fill with fury.

"Let...Let her go!" Natsu ran forward to punch Tyki again, when his fist hit a steel door instead. He held his stinging hand.

"Oops, my bad." Tyki stated from the other side.

Natsu looked at him. "Bring her back! Let Lucy go!" But his pleas fell onto empty ears. Natsu turned his gaze to Lucy, he extended his hand to her from in between the bars. "Lucy, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

Lucy touched his hand with hers, tears falling down her face. "Natsu...thank you."

The warmth of his hand disappeared as Tyki carried her off.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Happy asked.

Natsu stared at the hand that had just held Lucy's, he clenched it. _'Lucy...everyone...I promise I won't anything happen to us or this world. I will protect the fate of the world.'_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hoped you enjoyed! Yay for NaLu and Tyki! And for me for finally writing something where Natsu (and others) is not too OOC. Also sorry for not updating 'The Spark of the Past'. I've been really busy and stress with school lately. Also with exams coming up, I might not even update at all. My plans for this month is school (exams), family (Christmas), Church (Youth group, progressive dinner, and a youth group girls party.), and other stuff that my family will plan and won't tell me about until the last second (Like today..) And also maybe I'll finally get a haircut, so it won't get in the way all the time. So yeah really sorry if I don't update at all.

Also I do want to say that I'm bad at rhyming or even writing a poem or song...I can sing, just can't write a poem or song. I also noticed I made Lucy say Natsu too many times. All well. Who else just saw the 4th Fairy Tail OVA? That OVA had so many NaLu references in it...it almost reminded of the manga ending of Rave Master. Also *Tears* no Lavi this year (In the manga). Oh well hopefully he'll turn up sooner or later.

**I want to thank Sixx.15, KHMugiwaraRocks15, RoxyStar05, majshan, Mukuro234, and CrazySarahify for reviewing and to everyone else who is still reading and following. **

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please!  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Fate: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fate: Part 2**

_"I wanted to fight to the end too. I wanted them to take me along with them, no matter where they __went..."_

-Frau,

07-Ghost,

Chapter 16: Nightmare: Part 6, (Page 12)

The colorful lollipop dropped on the floor with a clatter, breaking the dead silence. Wavering sliver eyes stared at the girl in front of him. "Road...what are you saying? T-There's no way that leads to our time...I-I mean we couldn't even get back..ourselves..."

Allen trailed off, knowing that all he was doing was spouting off nonsense, Road would never joke about this.

"Allen...it's true. That's the only passage that can send us back to our time. But, that's only if someone from the other side were to active it." Road said seriously.

"...from the other side...wait! Your not saying?"

Road looked down. "Sorry. But this was all apart of our plan." She giggled. "You really think my powers would be that worthless. I'm the Noah of Dreams, I can come up with anything."

"What plan?" Gray asked.

"The plan that the Earl has been planning for centuries, is finally coming true. The dragons and Akuma will fight together in the struggle to become superior to humans. And with the help of the dragon slayers our dream will finally become true. Also since Natsu-kun isn't cooperating with us, we had a Princess captured in order for us to get certain information." Road posed in a cute but evil pose and her door opened behind her.

"See ya later, Allen-kun~! I'll be looking forward to that date after everything is done." The doors closed and disappeared while all they could do is stand there shocked.

"Allen?" Erza looked at him to see tears shattering on the floor like glass.

"Road...all this time...I should have known that she wouldn't come here just to see me." Allen laughed brokenheartedly, his heart hurt like crazy, for a reason unknown to him.

Erza watched knowing that even if he denied his love for Road, he still loved her without knowing it consciously. She knew how he felt at the betrayal, it's the same thing she felt when she thought of Jellal.

She got up and changed her clothes quickly. "Come on, Gray. We need to go find Wendy and Charle."

Gray stood up. "What about Allen?"

Erza looked over at Allen, who was now curled up on the bed. "He needs to be alone right now, he'll be fine."

With the click of the shutting door, Allen clutched the sheets, wondering why he felt so much hurt from this betrayal. He should of excepted it, she is a Noah after all. So why...did he think that she was doing this because of her feelings for him and why...was there a hesitant in her eyes at that time.

His eyes widen as he realized something.

_Flashback_

_Allen heard people gasp and frantically run. He looked back up to see a black vortex covering the sky. "Road!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her back from it. _

_Suddenly his feet weren't touching the ground anymore and his grip had escaped Road's. Road seemed to be thinking about something before, she pulled him back safely into a alley way. _

"_Thanks..." He looked over at Road, to see she was acting worried and...terrified? Is she hiding something? _

_He shook his head to rid him of the thought and grabbed her hand to comfort her. _

_Flashback_

_'Road she...protected me...does that mean...she really loves me?' _As he thought that his heart skipped a beat and he felt a sudden urge to go find her, there was so many questions he had to ask her. He had seen her sad smile as she left him earlier, he wanted her to smile like always, to act like a child and never let go of his hand.

He had to find her right now._ 'The Ark...please help me find her. I want to ask- no I want to tell her something. Something I should have said long ago to her. Please Ark...work.'_

A bright light invaded his sight.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry for the short and lame chapter. I had so many ideas but this is the only I could write down apparently. I can't get Allen's personality right still let's just say he's a little OOC in this chapter. But I still think it's a pretty good chapter. So is Allen finally gonna be able to get the Ark working?...you'll have to wait and about the new Chapter 217 not surprised Kanda is gonna become one, I thought of that idea ages ago. Before Kanda came back to the Order. So that I saw coming.

**I want to thank Mukuro 234, RoxyStar05, and CrazySarahify for reviewing and to everyone else who is still reading and following. **

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please!  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Come Together or Fall Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Come Together or Fall Apart**

"If their hearts get fragile, I'll become their support. If they are threatened, I'll become their shield. I'll sacrifice myself any day to protect everyone. That's why I came back!_" _

_-Teppei Kiyoshi,_

_Kuroko no Basuke._

Lavi sighed as he gazed out the window at the sunrise. It was somewhat of a chilly morning in the lonely dark hallways of the Order.

After Natsu had disappeared during the mission, they were ordered to immediately come back to the Order. Central was clearly in a uproar about something. And Lavi suspected it had to do with Allen's disappearance at the same time Natsu had appeared, and now Natsu's sudden disappearance.

Before he could think any further, something white out of the corner of his eye flashed by. He turned his head to look but, there was nothing there. Lavi had heard about the ghost story when he had first got here and there was that one incident but, that was at the old building, so there couldn't be any ghosts here. Unless...Lavi felt a shiver go down his spine at the thought.

"H-Hello...Anyone there?..." He called out softly. No one answered giving him more of the creeps. "My eye was probably playing tricks on me." Lavi said trying to laugh it off.

That is till he saw a white tail wiggling around on the floor. He stepped closer to it with curiosity. Getting down on the floor close to it, he poked it. "What is this?"

Lavi jumped back as a white cat came out from the dark corner to grab her tail. "What do you think your doing touching a girl's tail." The cat said scolding him.

"Eh?! Wha- Wh- Who are you?!" Lavi was in shock. He had never seen a talking cat before.

"We don't mean any harm." Another cat came out behind the white one. "We are here on a mission to find some people."

He didn't know how or why there was talking cats in front of him now but, he knew that he didn't want the Order in a frenzy over this. Lavi looked around to see the hallway was still empty but, he knew people would be waking up soon. "Well we can talk more later. Right now we need to find somewhere safe." He stood up. "By the way what's your names?"

"Charle." The white cat said.

"Pantherlily but, you can just call me Lily." The other cat said.

After walking for a while they came to a room. Lavi knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!"

"It's me Lavi." He answered.

"Uh...just a minute!" After a while Lenalee opened the door, you could tell she had just woken up. "Lavi, what are you doing up at a early hour like this..." She trailed off as her gaze landed on the two cats.

"Who..."

Lavi smiled at her. "Can we just come in for awhile."

She averted her eyes and nodded. "Sure...come in." They walked into her small room, Charle and Lily just stood around while Lavi sat down on a nearby chair, Lenalee sat on her bed.

"So first thing's first, how do you know Natsu?" Charle asked them.

Lavi told them about all the events that had happened up until now.

"Inserting...we know Allen." Lily stated to them.

Lenalee perked up at that. "Where is he?" Lavi looked over to her to see such a hopeful expression on her face, for some reason it made his heart hurt.

"Right now he is fine. We were actually sent here by him." Lavi and Lenalee could only stare in shock at them. "Allen told us that he needs to tell you something." Lily said.

All Lavi and Lenalee could do is look at each other.

* * *

"Natsu-kun~!" Road was just about to jump on Natsu, if she didn't have to dodge a fist. "That's mean, Natsu-kun~. I visit all the time and you still hate me." She pouted cutely at him.

But, Natsu wouldn't fall for her antics. "Let Lucy go!"

"Not until you tell us about the Dragons and Dragon Slayers." Road replied.

"I already told you, I don't know! They disappeared a long time ago. I've been trying to figure where they went for years." Natsu tried to plead with her. "Please, just let Lucy go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Hm. Sorry, even if I wanted to I can't go against the Earl's orders." Her violet eyes became solemn for a second, before turning back to her cheerful self.

Natsu still had a fiery personality, despite being locked up and not being able to use any powers. "Then let me talk to him! I'll beat some sense into him!"

She laughed heartily. "Natsu-kun~ even if you tried, you couldn't even touch the Earl, the only person who ever fought close to equal as him was..." Road trailed off, her eyes growing sad.

"I don't care! All I care about is Lucy being safe. She has nothing to do with the Dragon Slayers and she wasn't there when Igneel disappeared. Unless Lucy is released I'm not gonna tell you anything."

Sighing, Road turned around and walked towards the door. "Well your gonna have a hard time doing that, Natsu-kun." Her hand closed on the door knob. "You remind so much of him..." Saying that, she walked out of the cell, leaving a confused and angry Natsu behind.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry for the short chapter and late update. I know the first part is kinda bad and everything but, that's all I could write. I was planning on showing Allen this chapter but...I wanted to at least upload something. I'm taking a creative writing this semester so hopefully I'll learn something.

**I want to thank KHMugiwaraRocks15, CrazySarahify, and RoxyStar05 for reviewing and to everyone else who is still reading and following. **

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please!  
**

**P.S.  
**

**I also uploaded some oneshots-  
**

**For any 07 Ghost fans- **

**'Just Another Peaceful Day'- They sat there quietly, just listening to the rustle of the leaves and the occasional animal sound. But, to them they weren't bothered by those things, cause right now they were lost in their own world, a world that only included them both. Frau x Ohruri.  
**

**And for all my D. Gray Man fans-  
**

**'Random'- All the debts you could ever get in the entire universe now covered Allen. "Even in his death..." Allen said depressed."Allen! Save me!" Lavi said quivering behind Allen, he suspected Kanda was trying to kill Lavi again. "No! Allen save me!" Road said hugging Allen's arm. Allen wondered why all the crazy people are attracted to him. Slight LavixLenalee, AllenxRoad.  
**

**'Someday'- Lavi didn't want to ever let go of her hand again, that's why even if he had to give up his dream, he would do it for Lenalee's sake. Even if he had to be chased around million times by Koumrin. For now they were just a family, they were fine with that, cause 'someday' will come. Lavi x Lenalee, slight onesided Lenalee x Allen. Squeal to 'These Unknown Feelings'.  
**

******'The Musician's Dream' - Before she could say anymore, a clear note rang out through the room, followed by other soft notes. Lenalee noticed Allen was now playing a bittersweet song, probably trying to keep himself from going crazy, from actually thinking that she was still alive. "Heartbreak is better then not knowing. Don't you think?" Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, slight Kanda x (past)Alma. Futurefic.**  



	16. Chapter 15: We Decide Our Own Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: We Decide Our Own Fate**

_'This is our drama! We're deciding it's plot!'_

_-Kagami Taiga,_

_Kuroko no Basuke,_

_Quarter 198: I'll Make it for Sure_ , Pg. 17.

Solemn sliver eyes gazed down at the white ivory keys, lifting one finger and letting it rest on a key, a clear note rang out through the silent room.

"_**Allen..."**_ The sliver gaze turned to the smiling figure in the mirror beside him.

"Neah...I need to ask you something." Allen turned toward Neah, the 14th. Neah stayed silent. "Why didn't the Ark work till now?"

The shadow only smiled that creepy smile at him._** "Why don't you ask that yourself, Allen?" **_ Gazing back down at the piano keys, his expression turned solemn as he remembered a certain candy loving blue hair Noah.

"This place is just too strange but interesting." A voice said interrupting his thoughts. Allen turned to Gray, Erza, Wendy, and a few other Fairy Tail members.

"Have Charle and Pantherlily come back yet?" Allen asked them, in which he got a shake of the head as a response.

Wendy looked down. "I hope they're okay..."

Erza patted her shoulder. "I'm sure they are. They are Fairy Tail members after all." Wendy smiled at that.

"Hm? Where is Levy and Gajeel?" Lisanna asked looking around.

"Ah...well I asked them to go to the library to look up something for me." Allen replied.

* * *

"Ah! Look at all these books!" Levy's eyes sparkled as her gaze took in the sight. "I would love to live here forever." She said hugging some nearby books to her chest in sheer joy.

"Oi shrimp, don't you remember why we are here in the first place?"

Levy gave Gajeel a pout. "Of course I do, don't start putting me together with you." She walked over to some of the shelves.

"Are you calling me stupid?" He asked walking up to her.

She grinned at him. "I'm not saying your stupid, I'm just saying I'm smarter then you."

"Hey...that's exactly the same thing."

"No it's not. When it comes to fighting your pretty smart." Levy put on her glasses and looked up at him with a grin.

He looked away, trying to hide a blush. "Yeah...whatever. You know I can read..." The iron dragon slayer picks up a book and skims through it. "Uh...I..watched...the...run..let.."

Levy read over his shoulder. "It says 'sunset', Gajeel."

Gajeel slammed the book closed. "You know, why am I helping you with this anyway?"

"Because your the only one that volunteered..." Levy trailed off as she read the book with her glasses.

He looked over at her, wondering why she suddenly became quiet. "What is it? Did you find a really good book?"

Her eyes widen as she kept reading. "I found it..." Levy began to read out loud. " _'...Fate is like a spinning top, unless on a uneven surface, it will keep spinning till someone decides to change the direction...the fate of the world rests in the hands of the 'Heart', the 'Heart' is the only one who defeat the 'Earl' and vice versa. The only question is who is the 'Heart'?...Nobody knows what will happen that final battle but, all I can say is...many lives will be lost. There is a old long foretold prophecy that has been passed down from generation to generation in my family. This will the first time it's ever be recorded down on paper:_

_'The past and the present will clash,_

_As the nightmare unfolds into reality,_

_Clown and Dragon will be swapped,_

_As they journey through the unknown,_

_They will gain comrades and enemies, _

_Betrayals will be uncovered,_

_When time becomes unstable, _

_Dragon and Clown,_

_Will save or destroy time,_

_They decide the fate of the world.'_

_The mention of a Dragon and Clown is beyond my ideas of who the 'Heart' is. But, if I had to guess it could maybe mean that the 'Dragon and Clown' are two halves of the 'Heart' and together could complete the power of the true 'Heart' and defeat the 'Earl' once and for all. Of course that is just my theory of it. Whoever is reading this...please listen...if this prophecy is occurring right at this second then hurry, bring the two halves together, before it's too late. Soon time will start to fall apart and only the 'Heart' can piece it back together...' "_

Levy and Gajeel could stare at the book in total shock. "We should show this to Allen, quickly!"

* * *

"Save or destroy time...huh?" Natsu whispered to himself, staring up at the stone ceiling.

"Natsu..." Happy said sitting beside him.

"Either way, Happy. I will save Lucy and everyone. Prophecy or no prophecy. I decide the fate of the world. And I say we're gonna save the world! Whether fate likes it or not. We decide!" Natsu said grinning.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry for the short chapter and late update. I was gonna make it longer but, I didn't have time. I actually just came up with the Levy and Gajeel scene just now. But, it turned out really great I think. I've been really busy with homework, school, and church. This is my busiest time of the year, after all.

**I want to thank KHMugiwaraRocks15 and RoxyStar05 for reviewing and to everyone else who is still reading and following. **

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please!  
**


	17. Preview to Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.**

* * *

**Preview to Chapter 16: Searching**

_'They say there's no such place... as Paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the Earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road. It just goes on and on. But, in spite of that... Why am I so driven to find it? A voice calls to me... It says, "Search for Paradise." '_

_-Kiba,_

_Wolf's Rain._

"Two pieces of the 'Heart'." Lavi read out loud. "Wow, I've never thought something so important could be written here. What do you think, Old Panda?"

Everyone in the room looked over at the old Bookman. "I think we should mount a rescue mission right away. If the information is true, then if the 'Clown and Dragon' aren't together soon, time itself could possibly overwrite our memories."

"Overwrite our memories?" Erza asked.

"Meaning...all your past memories will be altered, if that happens even your personality could change, and you won't be the same person you were before."

"No..." Wendy became suddenly worried.

"Of course that is just a theory, but a very possible theory." Bookman stated, before everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"Allen-kun?" Allen turned to see a smiling Lenalee. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulders surprising him. "Moyashi-chan~..."

"It's Allen." Came the quick reply.

Lavi just grinned. "Who's going on the rescue mission?"

All eyes were on him expectantly. "Well...to infiltrate the Noah's place is going to be hard. There will probably be a lot of akuma around and Noahs could pop up anywhere. I think taking the strongest and fittest to fight, would be best. So...Erza, Laxus, Gray...um...well we shouldn't take too many people...I think that should do it."

"Huh? What about me, Allen?" Lavi asked, looking hurt.

Allen sighed. "Lavi, you'll be working with Levy and Bookman on finding out more about this prophecy."

"Allen-kun, Why didn't you ask Kanda to go with you? Isn't he strong?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"No way am I going with BaKanda!" Allen yelled out, pointing to the long haired exorcist.

A tick mark appeared on Kanda's forehead. "Why did you say, Moyashi?" Kanda began to unsheathe Mugen.

"It's Allen!" Crown Clown appeared around Allen. Everyone watched, sweatdropping, as fire seem to erupt between them.

"Oi idiot apprentice..." Allen's glare was now directed to a not caring liquor welding Master. "Why don't all the ugly guys leave and all the beautiful women stay?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Guildarts said, standing right to Cross.

"Guildarts!" All the fairy tail members yelled out, surprised at the appearance of one of their most powerful S class mages. But one member in particular yelled out in rage.

A barrel slammed into Guildarts, sending him into the ground. "Shut up, old man!" Guildarts sat up, rubbing his head, looking over at his daughter, Cana.

"Well we do need people who know the Noahs well enough." Lavi stated, ignoring General Cross's suggestion. A grin lit up his face. "I think Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan, Erza, and Gray should go."

"Baka Usagi!" Two voices growled out.

"What's that?!" He put his hand up to his ear, then put it down. "Sorry guys, looks like the old Panda wants me. See ya later!" Lavi then left as fast as a rabbit.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hoped you enjoyed! I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile. I did warn you I would be extremely busy. I was planning on working on my stories during Spring Break but, I didn't get too. And now that Spring Break is over for me...back to the horrible busy schedule...sigh. Anyway good news is my 16th birthday is coming up on March 24th. This just a preview for now and hopefully I'll have the full chapter out soon.

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed and to everyone else who is still reading and following.**

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please!  
**


	18. Chapter 16: Searching

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Searching**

_'They say there's no such place... as Paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the Earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road. It just goes on and on. But, in spite of that... Why am I so driven to find it? A voice calls to me... It says, "Search for Paradise." '_

_-Kiba,_

_Wolf's Rain._

"Two pieces of the 'Heart'." Lavi read out loud. "Wow, I've never thought something so important could be written here. What do you think, Old Panda?"

Everyone in the room looked over at the old Bookman. "I think we should mount a rescue mission right away. If the information is true, then if the 'Clown and Dragon' aren't together soon, time itself could possibly overwrite our memories."

"Overwrite our memories?" Erza asked.

"Meaning...all your past memories will be altered, if that happens even your personality could change, and you won't be the same person you were before."

"No..." Wendy became suddenly worried.

"Of course that is just a theory, but a very possible theory." Bookman stated, before everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"Allen-kun?" Allen turned to see a smiling Lenalee. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulders surprising him. "Moyashi-chan~..."

"It's Allen." Came the quick reply.

Lavi just grinned. "Who's going on the rescue mission?"

All eyes were on him expectantly. "Well...to infiltrate the Noah's place is going to be hard. There will probably be a lot of akuma around and Noahs could pop up anywhere. I think taking the strongest and fittest to fight, would be best. So...Erza, Laxus, Gray...um...well we shouldn't take too many people...I think that should do it."

"Huh? What about me, Allen?" Lavi asked, looking hurt.

Allen sighed. "Lavi, you'll be working with Levy and Bookman on finding out more about this prophecy."

"Allen-kun, Why didn't you ask Kanda to go with you? Isn't he strong?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"No way am I going with BaKanda!" Allen yelled out, pointing to the long haired exorcist.

A tick mark appeared on Kanda's forehead. "Why did you say, Moyashi?" Kanda began to unsheathe Mugen.

"It's Allen!" Crown Clown appeared around Allen. Everyone watched, sweatdropping, as fire seem to erupt between them.

"Oi idiot apprentice..." Allen's glare was now directed to a not caring liquor welding Master. "Why don't all the ugly guys leave and all the beautiful women stay?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Guildarts said, standing right to Cross.

"Guildarts!" All the fairy tail members yelled out, surprised at the appearance of one of their most powerful S class mages. But one member in particular yelled out in rage.

A barrel slammed into Guildarts, sending him into the ground. "Shut up, old man!" Guildarts sat up, rubbing his head, looking over at his daughter, Cana.

"Well we do need people who know the Noahs well enough." Lavi stated, ignoring General Cross's suggestion. A grin lit up his face. "I think Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan, Erza, and Gray should go."

"Baka Usagi!" Two voices growled out.

"What's that?!" He put his hand up to his ear, then put it down. "Sorry guys, looks like the old Panda wants me. See ya later!" Lavi then left as fast as a rabbit.

Kanda and Allen were just about to chase after him if Lenalee didn't hold them back. Once the boys had calmed down, Lenalee had let them go. "You know, I think Lavi is right for once. Kanda, Allen-kun, Erza-san, Gray-san, and Laxus-san is going and there will be no complaints."

As the rescue members got in a group to discuss their plan, Lenalee ran off to see if she could help with some of the research.

* * *

Some time later...

"Okay, so this door should lead to the Noahs base." Allen stated. "...I think..."

"You think? Beansprout, is the door or not?" Kanda replied.

"It's Allen! And of course it is!"

The other three members watched them, remembering times of when Gray and Natsu always fought.

"Gray-sama! Don't leave me!" Juvia clinging onto Gray's leg, crying. "Take me with you!"

"This a dangerous mission, I can't take you with us."

_In Juvia's Imagination_

"_Juvia, it's too dangerous for a fragile women such as yourself to go. But be strong for me. It hurts me too, just to leave you to go on such a dangerous mission. Please bear with it, till I return, my love." A sparkling Gray said._

_Out of Juvia's Imagination_

"Oh, Gray-sama. Yes! I will wait till you return!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

Gray sweatdropped. "But, I didn't say anything like that..."

Kanda grimaced at the lecture Lenalee was throwing at him and Allen. "...You both are comrades...stop fighting at every little thing..."

Allen's thoughts began to stray at the middle of the lecture. _'...I wonder if I'll be able to see Road...' _

"Allen-kun!"

"Eh? Wh-What?!" Coming out of his thoughts, he found everyone to be staring at him.

Lenalee just sighed. "It's time, Allen-kun."

He nodded. "Right...Well you later, Lenalee." Giving her a last friendly 'see you soon' hug, Allen and the rescue team headed off to the Noahs base.

"You think they'll be alright?" Lenalee asked, with a worried expression.

A hand was placed on her shoulder to comfort her. "Of course they'll be fine, Lenalee. They will be back before you know it." Lavi grinned, making her feel more relaxed.

* * *

Some time later inside the Noah's base...

"Oi Moyashi, we've already been down this hallway." Kanda stated.

"It's Allen!" He snapped. "And I'm pretty sure we're going the right way."

Gray stopped and sighed. "I know it's fun going around circles all day but, this is going to get us nowhere."

"Gray is right. We should split up." Erza suggested.

"Well I'm not going with the Moyashi." Kanda distanced himself from Allen.

"Looks like for once we think alike, BaKanda."

Erza walked toward Allen. "Well then I'll be with Allen. Gray, you'll be with us too."

"Eh? Why-" A very demon-like aura coming from the redhead shut him up. "...Coming.." Gray walked towards the group.

"Well I guess that leaves us." Laxus stated joining Kanda.

Kanda started to walk off in the opposite direction. "Che, I rather work alone."

Laxus didn't say anything as they walked along the eerie corridors, where enemies could pop out at them.

"Something has been bothering me." Erza stated quietly.

The group stopped. "What is it, Erza-san?" Allen asked.

"Even though we are in enemy territory." She looked around, everyone following her gaze. "There has been no alerts, signals, not one sign of enemies, not even a feeling of someone watching your every move."

"Your right..." Gray looked down at Allen. "...Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm...positive. At least this is the place Neah had gone before." Allen muttered the last part making it hard to hear it.

"Neah? Who's that?" Erza asked curiously.

Allen then became nervous, like he was trying to hide something. "Um...N-Nothing..."

_'I wonder why they haven't appeared yet? Wouldn't they try to turn me to their side, since they know I'm the '14th'? And usually by this time Road would clinging to me, asking me to 'play' with her...Road, I wonder how she is...' _

"_See ya later, Allen-kun~! I'll be looking forward to that date after everything is done."_

Allen clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, feeling the pain in his heart and remembering how she had ...betrayed...and protected him.

* * *

"Allen..." A petite girl whispered, watching the group from the slightly open door.

Another figure watched her silently. "...Road, you know the plan was to capture the 14th in the first place, right?"

Road lowered her head, her slightly long purple hair covering her expression. "Yes, Tyki. I know. But...I just couldn't, he is too special to me."

Tyki sighed. "Nothing good will come from it. He is a exorcist and the 14th Noah, you the Noah of Dreams, it is forbidden."

"...I know...Tyki, but don't you think it's kinda of romantic?" She smiled sweetly up to her Uncle.

"The Earl won't like this, Road." Tyki warned.

But all she did was direct her gaze back to Allen. "...That never stopped 'us' in the past..." Road whispered under her breath, never letting Tyki hear the words, that lead her beating heart onto her fated path.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hoped you enjoyed! I hope I hadn't lost my touch with writing the rest of this chapter. Sorry it took so long to complete it. I'm hoping to at least finish this by the start of summer vacation. But, I do have three important state tests coming up in...two weeks I think and final exams right after I have three days off of school...joy. And I'm not doing so well in Geometry right now... Well good news, who is excited for the anime of Karneval?! Well I am anyway...I love that manga! (Well got to have something to do while waiting for the next chapter of D. Gray Man...which hasn't come out in 3 months...)

**I want to thank KHMugiwaraRocks15 for reviewing and to everyone else who is still reading and following.**

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please!  
**

**P.S.**

**I have uploaded a lot of oneshots recently, go to my profile and check them out if you like**

**And here is one I just uploaded about two days ago-**

**Lavi's April Fools Day-  
**

**It all started as a misunderstanding and now April 1st aka. April Fools Day, was the most feared day in the Black Order. "Lenalee..." "Y-Yes...Allen-kun?" "Why are you holding something behind your back? And why is Lavi's door all nailed down with wooden planks?" "Silly, Allen-kun! Th-This isn't Lavi's door." How could Lavi fool her like that? Lavi x Lenalee**

**Yes I know another Lavi x Lenalee fic. I wasn't trying to write a paring fanfic and well...it just happened.**


	19. Preview to Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.**

* * *

**Preview to**

**Chapter 17: This Heart-Breaking War**

"_If it's a wound received for you, it is a wound I need."_

_-Princess Nike to King Livius, _

_Chapter 4 pg. 47, _

_Soredemo sekai wa Utsukushii._

"...Natsu?" Happy looked up curiously at his partner/long time friend. "What's wrong?"

A tried looking Natsu sat beside Happy, with having the suspending magic bracelet, it weaken him considerably, but at least he still had his physical attributes. "...The Noahs have been quiet lately..."

"Well...that's easy to understand since you can't really escape anyway..."

The duo became silent, with only the distance of dripping water filling the quiet cell...Wait?...Dripping water?!

Natsu stood up fast, making himself slightly dizzy, as he quickly went over to the door, to peek out of the bars. He looked back and forth between the passage ways to his left and right. "Natsu, what-?"

"Shhh. I hear something."

The sound of dripping water upon the stone floor grabbed both of their attention as it seemed to be getting closer and closer. That's when he picked it up, the scent of someone he has seen in a long while.

"...Lucy..."

There she was in front of him, breathing heavily with all the running she had just done. Her hair was a mess and her usual clothes were replaced by a dress, that made her look almost like a doll.

But none of that matter to Natsu, all that matter was that she was here, safe and sound. If only there wasn't these bars to separate them, he would be protecting her with all that he could, even if he currently didn't have magic.

"Lucy! Your okay!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah..." She looked up at smiled at them. "...I'm fine-" Lucy suddenly grabbed her arm in pain.

That's when Natsu noticed she had been hiding her arm from his view. "Lucy, did they do something to you?"

Her hazel eyes said everything, they had indeed hurt her. Natsu felt a growing rage for what the Noahs had done to her. "I'll kill them! I'll kill them for hurting you!"

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled at him.

"They've hurt you, Lucy. They should pay for what they done to you." Natsu could feel his anger come over reason.

"Natsu..." Lucy put her hand on top of his through the bars, making him calm down some. "...Don't...please don't kill anyone...it won't change anything."

"But they hurt you."

"No they didn't. When I broke free of the chains, I had twisted my right wrist." She answered, indicting the sprained wrist by showing him.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief, that he did not know he was holding in. However, he was still worried about her injury.

"Where are the Noahs now, Lucy?" Happy asked.

Lucy looked carefully back and forth down the dark dim hallways. "I don't know but, I suspect they will be here any second." She pulled out a couple of keys from her dress. "I grabbed these when nobody was looking." She began to try every key with the lock. "You'll be out soon..."

They both watched her as she handle the task with just her left hand. "Almost there..." The lock clicked open. "Got- Ahh!"

"Lucy!"

The steel door slammed open as Natsu rush to save Lucy. "You'll stop if you care for the princess's life."

Natsu and Happy stopped, glaring up at Sheril who had Lucy in his grasp.

"Let her go!" Too bad he couldn't use his powers, or he would have burn the creepy guy to a crisp by now.

Sheril shook his head and tighten his grip on Lucy's wrist, clearly hurting her. "Not till you go back into your cage like a good little dragon. And we'll forget this all happen."

"Like I will!" Surprising Sheril, Natsu suddenly punched him, making him let go of Lucy and confusing him for a few seconds.

During the confusion Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come on!" They began to run throughout the halls, with no direction in mind, only wanting to get far away from the crazy Noah.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hoped you enjoyed! No this is not the whole chapter, if your thinking it is, it clearly states at the top that it is just a preview. After conversing with one of my reviewers I've decided to redo the whole fanfic, of course maybe after I finish it. The reason I've been gone for so long...school, more school, distractions, family stuff, school, uta no prince-sama, Karneval, Fairy Tail Anime on temporary hiatus, and depression of D. Gray Man going on a official hiatus. (So much that last night I had a dream that the new chapter had come out...if only that were true...)

I've been trying to get Natsu's personality down so I tried writing the rest of this preview while listening to Fairy Tail character songs. (It worked with my new oneshot.) Well anyway I probably won't be updating till sometime next week (the start of summer break). I'm having major writer's block and lost of motivation on all of my stories, mostly cause of major finals and being too much into a Karneval, Uta no Prince-sama, and Nancy Drew mood right now to do anything else. (Yeah just bought the new Nancy Drew game#28: Ghost of Thornton Hall, so creepy and fun that I can't stop playing.) So I may have the rest of the chapter by tonight. (Depending on some family plans today and distractions.)

**I want to thank KHMugiwaraRocks15 and CrazySarahify for reviewing and to everyone else who is still reading and following.**

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please!  
**

**Also I have uploaded at least one oneshot recently:**

**May Our Paths Cross Again- Nothing was said. Nothing was heard. Nothing was whispered. As they disappeared into the night, leaving no trace of themselves behind. War is unpredictable, something that Lavi has mentioned so many times. If being a Bookman always means being that serious and heartless, then why was Lavi's smiles always so genuine? Lavi x Lenalee, Lou Fa x Allen x Road, Miranda x Marie, etc.**


	20. Chapter 17: This Heart-Breaking War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: This Heart-Breaking War**

"_If it's a wound received for you, it is a wound I need."_

_-Princess Nike to King Livius, _

_Chapter 4 pg. 47, _

_Soredemo sekai wa Utsukushii._

"...Natsu?" Happy looked up curiously at his partner/long time friend. "What's wrong?"

A tried looking Natsu sat beside Happy, with having the suspending magic bracelet, it weaken him considerably, but at least he still had his physical attributes. "...The Noahs have been quiet lately..."

"Well...that's easy to understand since you can't really escape anyway..."

The duo became silent, with only the distance of dripping water filling the quiet cell...Wait?...Dripping water?!

Natsu stood up fast, making himself slightly dizzy, as he quickly went over to the door, to peek out of the bars. He looked back and forth between the passage ways to his left and right. "Natsu, what-?"

"Shhh. I hear something."

The sound of dripping water upon the stone floor grabbed both of their attention as it seemed to be getting closer and closer. That's when he picked it up, the scent of someone he has seen in a long while.

"...Lucy..."

There she was in front of him, breathing heavily with all the running she had just done. Her hair was a mess and her usual clothes were replaced by a dress, that made her look almost like a doll.

But none of that matter to Natsu, all that matter was that she was here, safe and sound. If only there wasn't these bars to separate them, he would be protecting her with all that he could, even if he currently didn't have magic.

"Lucy! Your okay!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah..." She looked up at smiled at them. "...I'm fine-" Lucy suddenly grabbed her arm in pain.

That's when Natsu noticed she had been hiding her arm from his view. "Lucy, did they do something to you?"

Her hazel eyes said everything, they had indeed hurt her. Natsu felt a growing rage for what the Noahs had done to her. "I'll kill them! I'll kill them for hurting you!"

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled at him.

"They've hurt you, Lucy. They should pay for what they done to you." Natsu could feel his anger come over reason.

"Natsu..." Lucy put her hand on top of his through the bars, making him calm down some. "...Don't...please don't kill anyone...it won't change anything."

"But they hurt you."

"No they didn't. When I broke free of the chains, I had twisted my right wrist." She answered, indicting the sprained wrist by showing him.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief, that he did not know he was holding in. However, he was still worried about her injury.

"Where are the Noahs now, Lucy?" Happy asked.

Lucy looked carefully back and forth down the dark dim hallways. "I don't know but, I suspect they will be here any second." She pulled out a couple of keys from her dress. "I grabbed these when nobody was looking." She began to try every key with the lock. "You'll be out soon..."

They both watched her as she handle the task with just her left hand. "Almost there..." The lock clicked open. "Got- Ahh!"

"Lucy!"

The steel door slammed open as Natsu rush to save Lucy. "You'll stop if you care for the princess's life."

Natsu and Happy stopped, glaring up at Sheril who had Lucy in his grasp.

"Let her go!" Too bad he couldn't use his powers, or he would have burn the creepy guy to a crisp by now.

Sheril shook his head and tighten his grip on Lucy's wrist, clearly hurting her. "Not till you go back into your cage like a good little dragon. And we'll forget this all happen."

"Like I will!" Surprising Sheril, Natsu suddenly punched him, making him let go of Lucy and confusing him for a few seconds.

During the confusion Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come on!" They began to run throughout the halls, with no direction in mind, only wanting to get far away from the crazy Noah. Once they had gone a long ways they stopped to take a breather.

"...A...Are you okay?" Happy asked Lucy.

"Yeah...I'm fine.." Lucy answered, smiling holding onto her right wrist.

"Here." Natsu handed her a strip of cloth.

"Eh? What is this for?"

Natsu looked at her confused. "What do you mean? I gave to you for your wound."

"Oh...Well thanks, Natsu." She lightly blushed as she struggled to put on the cloth around her sprained wrist. Seeing she was having trouble, Natsu helped her with it. Feeling the burning touch of his hand against hers, cheeks reddening in the process, trying to avoid any eye contact with him.

"There that should do it." He stated, letting go of her hand. His face then turned to confusion and a hint of worried. "What's wrong, Lucy? Do you have a fever?"

Lucy moved away from Natsu's approaching hand. She could hear the faint sound of Happy laughing in the background. "I'm fine...I...I just need to cool down from the running..is all."

"Oh okay."

The tiro walked along the corridors, searching for a sign of a exit. The heavy silence was never-ending, both not knowing what to say or even how to say anything.

"Hey..."

"Um.." Natsu looked over at her.

"Hasn't it been really quiet lately."

They stop walking and looked around. "Yeah...since we've escaped..shouldn't they be looking for us right now?"

"That's what I thought..."

Happy joined in. "Well maybe they just want to keep it quiet."

Lucy thought hard for a moment. "I don't know...seems almost like they want this happen..."

"Hey I smell food!" Natsu pointed out excitedly. Lucy's eyes widen as Natsu opened a nearby door.

"Wait!"

* * *

"And did you know that when flamingo's are babies they are actually gray?"

"Really!" Levy looked up at Lavi with sparkling eyes. "Wow! You can remember all that just looking at the page. Your really smart!"

"Ah...well I wouldn't really call myself that smart..." Lavi seemed to be embarrassed by the fact he was getting so much praised.

Two envious and jealous glances were stolen their way from time to time, at how they got along so well.

Lenalee sighed with a frustrated huff and turned back to flipping through a random book, that was filled with different language, that Lavi could probably understand, only if he was helping her. She glanced angrily at the redhead laughing with Levy, not that she had a problem with the blunette, but he was acting 'too' familiar around her.

"Baka! Get back to work! We have no time to diddly-dally around!" Bookman exclaimed, getting onto his apprentice for slacking off.

"Hai! Panda-jiji!" And the result...the usual 'Panda K.O.'.

Lenalee smiled slightly at the scene and shook her head, returning to the book she currently held, he was still the same Lavi she knew and...loved...A sudden sharp pain ran through her head, gasping, the pain left her after a while. She wondered what that was all about.

"Oi Shrimp, how do you read this?" Gajeel asked, obviously feeling as jealous as she was, even though he doesn't even understand his own feelings.

Levy sighed and walked over to the Iron Dragon Slayer, leaving Lavi to his own decisions. "For one thing your reading it upside down." As she took the book from his hands and flipped it right side up to give it back to him, their fingers touched, resulting in their cheeks turning pink. "Now..."

The bookworm begin to explain everything to him about reading, to which he claimed that his dragon parent how to read. And the conversation/argument went on from there, with all their awkward moments in between.

"Aren't they just cute together?" Lenalee stated, walking up to Lavi, trying at least make small talk.

"Uh? Um...I guess..." He watched them with a uncertain green eye. Of course, he doesn't understand what love is, so how would he even know? Lenalee thought helplessly with a depressing expression.

She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Lenalee." Her shocked violet eyes met a worried green. "Are you okay?" Red covered her face immediately at their sudden close proximity and she backed from his touch.

"I-I'm fine!" She yelled out suddenly, silencing everyone in the room, even surprising herself. "I-I d-didn't mean..to..!" Lenalee held her head suddenly from a massive sharp pain.

"Lenalee...?" Lavi was coming closer.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" She backed further, her mind and emotions were going haywire, she couldn't think at all. The only thing running through mind was 'run', 'get away', and 'why am I doing this?'.

Noticing the rejection in his eye, her heart began to hurt too, she didn't want him to hurt, to feel abandon and rejection, like she was feeling right now. Her eyes widen at all the emotions and thoughts running throughout her entire nerves, pain, rejection, jealousy, hurt, rage, and...heart break.

They stood there watching her, as she was in pain, not even moving to help. She could see the helplessness and fear pass through their eyes, accompanied with confusion. Why don't they help her? Help her escape all this pain?

"...Hel...m..." She struggled to let the words out, her throat burned like crazy and felt dry. Her vision was failing her, all she could was the dark outlines and blurry spots. The last thing she saw...the heart-breaking expression of the redhead she had once 'loved'.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hoped you enjoyed! Yeah...that last part was not a part of my plans. I had just planned for a LavixLenalee and a GajeelxLevy part, then I came up with this at the end...I think it's the result of listening to Miyano Mamoru's songs while writing this.

Well the reason I've been gone for quite a while school...and my family went on a trip last weekend, before school even ended, and it was pretty fun and exhausting. I got to go on a ship for my very first time and it was the U.S.S Lexington, when we first got on it it was storming, too bad we never got to see the ghost, we we're all excited to see too...And luckily I survived, I have a fear of heights, ever since my first and last vist to the Opera, I think I may a fear of closed spaces too now...But what was great about that trip was I got to study for my History final the next day...not that I really need to anyway.

**I want to thank KHMugiwaraRocks15 for reviewing and to everyone else who is still reading and following.**

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please!  
**


End file.
